


Childhood friends

by NovaBlaster



Series: SaiTen fics [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Innocence, Reference of Anime, Reference of Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBlaster/pseuds/NovaBlaster
Summary: From children, to preteens, to teenagers. Shuichi and Tenko has been together for as long as they can remember. Year by year, we see their interactions. Their fun time. Their hard times. Then finally, when they fell in love.





	1. Year 5 to 11

**Author's Note:**

> Normally this was supposed to be a whole one chapter but when it got to be over 6000 words and I wasn't even half way done. Well, I decided to break it into 2 chapters (Or more if I have to). I hope you enjoy the read.

** 5 years old: **

“Shuichi, they’ll be our new neighbors from now on. Please say hi to them.”

“Mh-mh.” Shuichi shook his head rapidly, hiding behind his mother’s left leg.  He peaked out to stare at the people across from him for only a second before resuming to hide again. His mother sighs.

“Shuichi…” She didn’t say anything else, turning her attention to the spectators. “I’m really sorry, he can be quite shy around new people.”

The women in front of her giggled behind her hand. “It’s quite all right. My daughter is pretty active herself so who knows? They might be what each other needs to balance each other out. Now go and say ‘hi’ yourself Tenko.”

Unlike Shuichi, Tenko gave an excited ‘ok’ and practically ran to Shuichi’s hiding spot. Shuichi’s grip on her mother’s pants legs tightens as he stared in horror at the person getting closer and closer to him. Her twin braid swishing in the wind, her green eyes wide with wonders at the thought of a new friend.

She stopped in front of him and looked, really looked, at his appearance. His short dark blue hair framing his face, a thin strand of hair sticking in the air in a cowlick, eyelashes longer than she has ever seen. One word described his look.

“You look cute, like a girl.”

Was that an insult or a compliment? Shuichi didn’t know. What he did know was that he couldn’t just stay quiet after that but what can he say? He decided on the first thing that came to mind.

“You're a girl.”

Maybe it would have been better if he stayed quiet.

Tenko blinks once, twice, then giggles.

“Wow, I wonder where your mind was when you said that. Weren’t thinking, were you?” She taunted. Shuichi cutely pouted and stepped out from behind his mother.

This girl challenged him, and he was not going to take that lying down.

“What did you do to get that analysis? Look at a mirror?” Shuichi countered back.

Tenko grinned incredibly wide.

“So, you’re calling me cute? How bold of you.”

Well that backfired.

The black-haired boy spluttered as his mind tried to come up with something- anything! - to say to her. His cheeks tinted red.

“N-No that’s not what-“

“And that’s a pretty big word that you used.” Tenko tapped her chin, trying to recall what the word that the boy in front of her used not even a minute ago. “Ana… Anali… A-Analish?”

“Analysis?”

“Yes that!” Tenko exclaimed, pointed at him as if she was the one that got the answer and not him. “You must be pretty smart to know a word like that.”

This time Shuichi blushed for a completely different reason. “W-Well my parents always said that I was really smart.”

Tenko ‘ohh’s, staring at him with sparkling eyes while bouncing up and down. “Hey! Hey! Can you help me with my homework if I need any?”

That came out of nowhere, or was Shuichi expecting it? She wasn’t the first one to ask him for help and she wouldn’t be the last. He didn’t see any reason to decline though so he nodded.

“I wouldn’t mind. We’re going to go to the same school, right? So, I hope we can get along.”

“Right, right! We’ll be the bestest friend ever!” Tenko pumps her fist in the air in a cheer. Shuichi reluctantly does the same.

“Is ‘bestest’ even a word?” Shuichi couldn’t help but ask.

“If it isn’t then I’ll make it one!”

“You’re too confident.”

“And you're too moody.”

“M-Moody?!”

Mrs. Saihara chuckles softly as she and her new neighbor, who was actually a long-time friend watched the two children bicker and poke fun at each other. “Aww I knew they would hit it off instantly.”

“You really knew what you were doing. Really made the move worth it.” Mrs. Chabashira walked inside her home. “why don’t you come in and have some tea while our children’s get acquainted?”

“That sounds lovely.”

** 6 years old: **

Shuichi’s house was quiet. The living room had the tv on, Mr. Saihara watching the latest news and sports. Mrs. Saihara at the kitchen, busy making dinner for her family and guest. The guest being Mrs. Chabashira who was talking with her about her day at work.

Everything was nice and calm.

The same couldn’t be said inside Shuichi’s room.

“Shuichi, come play with meeeeeee!” Tenko grunted, pulling on Shuichi’s shirt with all her might.

Shuichi, himself, was holding unto his desk like his life depended on it. His face scrunched up on concentration. “T-Tenko! I have to finish my homework.”

“Noooo! Play with me now!” Her wails got louder all the while pulling harder on Shuichi’s shirt. Tenko was stronger, a lot stronger than Shuichi thought she was but he held firm on his desk.

“Tenko, please stop!”

“Leeeet’s plaaaay!”

_Riiiip_

The sound was deafening. One second, he was being pulled with the might of a 6-year-old. The next, the pressure was gone.

But what happened to Tenko?

He whipped his head so fast, he thought he had whiplash.

Tenko was flying.

That was the only way Shuichi could describe it. It all happened in slow motion. She went up and up and up.

Then she fell to the ground.

Everything was silent. Shuichi didn’t dare to breath as Tenko slowly lifted herself up into a sitting position. She gingerly touched the back of her head and promptly flinched.

That hurts! That really hurts!

“Ugh.” Tenko sniffs, her shoulders shaking, tears glistening in her eyes and Shuichi could only watch in horror at what was about to happen.

“Uwaaaaaaaahahahaaaa!” Tenko’s shrill cry pierced the little boy’s eardrums. The wail was so loud that Shuichi was afraid that their parents downstairs might hear.

“Shuichi is so meeeeeean!” she cried out, flailing her arms everywhere but the fast movement was only making her injury worse.

“T-Tenko, p-please calm down!” Shuichi pleads to her, shuffling towards the crying little girl. He really had no idea how to deal with this. What would his parents do?

“I just wanted to play! Meanie Shuichi is a meanie!” Tenko continues to cry. By now, tears flowing down her cheeks like a waterfall.

Her breath hitches, arms wrapping around her in a hug and Shuichi ran his hand through her hair, making sure to avoid the visible bump on her head.

“I’m sorry Tenko. Please don’t cry anymore. I’ll play with you ok?” Shuichi’s cheeks were tinted red. He never hugged a girl besides his mother, so he was practically a nervous wreck. ‘ _Am I holding her too tightly? Too loose? Are my hands in the right position?’_ He questioned in his head, wondering if he should even go all the way. Instead, he swallowed his fear and planted a tender peck on her bump.

And now it doesn’t hurt as much anymore.

Scrubbing away her tears, Tenko settled for a pout. Crossing her arms across her chest with a small huff. “You should be sorry. Because of you, I got hurt.”

“I-“ Shuichi winced, not really able to refute her argument. “I know, I’m sorry Tenko.”

Tenko continues the charade a little longer before her gaze softens.

“Alright, alright. I forgive you. No need to look so hurt, I was the only that actually got hurt you know?” Tenko turned to face him, returning the hug with one of her own. “But as an apology, I deserve five free play time with you, Shuichi!”

“F-Five? Isn’t that a little too much?” Shuichi asked worryingly, stealing glances at his unfinished homework.

“Oh? So, I guess you aren’t really sorry after all!” Luckily for Tenko, the hug worked in hiding her teasing smirk.

“No, no, I am! A-Alright, if it’ll make you happy.” The black-haired girl giggles, her hug tightening.

“You’re the best friend anyone could ask for!”

“T-The best?” Shuichi asked uncertainty but with clear hope in his eyes. Tenko nodded vigorously.

“Yep, yep! We’ll be best friends forever and ever and ever!” Tenko stood up, dragging Shuichi behind her as she walked towards the door.

“You said the same thing last year though.”

“Well I’m saying it again.” She hushes back at him. “Now come on! We have to go play now!”

“You’re already using one of your fives?”

“Nope! This one’s a freebie!”

“T-That’s not fair!”

“You’ll have fun Shuichi. So much fun that you’ll never refuse an invitation to play with me!” Tenko promise, flashing him one of her wide grins that he will get used to seeing in the years to come.

Shuichi had a lot more fun than he thought he would.

** 7 years old: **

Shuichi was on a mission. A mission that could cause an end to everything that he knew.

10 seconds.

 His eyes screwed shut. Counting down the numbers in his head. He needed to concentrate. It’s needed to achieve his goal.

5 seconds.

His body started shaking, whether it was because of fear or excitement he didn’t know. All he knew was that he embraced it, using it as fuel for what’s to come. Fuel to move his limbs and for fast thinking when he needs it.

0 seconds.

His eyes snap open, he turns around and scans the area around him. “Ready or not, here I come!”

He stalked the woods slowly, making sure to look at every inch of land that he could. Nothing out of the ordinary so far. The grass was still green, the squirrels were still brown, and the trees always had twin braids. Everything’s the same.

Wait.

Shuichi turned in the direction of the tree so fast that he might have been called The Flash.

Nothing. The twin braids were gone.

Shuichi silently cursed, before clamping his hands on his mouth. Hopefully his mom hasn’t heard him.

He was so distracted hat he hasn’t noticed the shadow looming over him until it was too late. With a loud cry of ‘surprise’, Tenko pounced.

Shuichi only had enough time to turn around and meet the charge head on. A force equivalent to a bull rammed into his stomach and knocked him to the ground.

“Ah-ha! Victory goes to me again!” Tenko declared while straddling Shuichi’s lap. The little boy only groaned from under her. His everything hurts.

“T-Tenko… how many times do I have to tell you? That’s not how you play Hide & Seek.” Shuichi murmurs, trying to worm his way from under her but she was having none of that. She pressed her hand on his chest to hold him down. Her look of victory didn’t diminish in the slightest.

“But this is way more fun! We are both the hunter and the hunted. We don’t know when or who is going to attack first!”

“You’re only using that rule cause you always lose at regular Hide & Seek.” The little boy reminded. Tenko smirk turned into a glare.

“That’s not true! I win! I win all the time!”

“I let you win!”

“Nuh-uh!” Tenko vehemently shook her head back and forth, her twin braids slapping Shuichi in the face. “I win because I’m awesome!”

“You win because you cheat.” Shuichi gave her one of his own glares though it hugely lacks the intensity of hers.

“I win because I'm better than you!”

“Fine, whatever. Just please get off me.”

This time Tenko complies, rolling off him and laying down next to him with her hands behind her head like a makeshift pillow. Shuichi sighs in relief. Finally, he can get some rest. They have been playing for hours now. Every game was something that Tenko wants to play and in all of them, she has won.

Shuichi wasn’t a sore loser. But there’s a difference between playing and winning by skill and winning because they rigged the rules to their favor. Shuichi was kind of tired of it.

Which was why he groaned when he felt fingers poking his cheek.

“Hey, Shuichi. Are you mad?” Tenko asks, an uncharacteristic look of concern on her. Shuichi didn’t have to think long for the answer.

“No. I'm not mad.” Shuichi muttered while trying to get away from Tenko’s poking fingers to no avail. Tenko was nothing if not persistent.

“Are you sure? I can let you win if you want.” Shuichi chuckles softly as a smile broke into his face.

“Thank you, but I rather you not get upset over a loss.” Shuichi teased. Tenko's concerned look vanished just like that.

“Are you calling me a sore loser?”

“I never said that.”

“But you were thinking it!”

“You’re delusional.”

“Well you-“ Tenko stops, humming as she taps her chin with the finger previously used to poke Shuichi. “Delu…sional?”

Shuichi nods.

Seeing it, Tenko cheers and wraps her arms around his neck in a tight hug. “See? I'm getting smarter and smarter everyday because of you! You're the best Shuichi!”

“You always say I'm the best…” Shuichi reminded, flushing slightly from the proximity. His hands shook as they went around her back to tug her even closer. “You say it every day we play together.”

“But I always say the truth you know?” Tenko explained, giggling, and snuggling closer to his warmth. Shuichi felt she was being too clingy. Good thing he wasn’t one of those boys at school who complained about ‘cooties’.

“Tenkoooo! Its time to go!” A voice called out in the distance. Tenko groans when she heard her mother.

“I don’t wanna go! I want to stay with Shuichi!” She called back. All she got was a chuckle in responds.

“You can play another day dear but its time to make dinner.” The word ‘dinner’ caused Tenko’s stomach to growl loudly but she decided to ignore it, tightening her arm around Shuichi.

“Shuichi, tell her to go away!” Tenko demanded.

“Tenko, I'm 7.” Shuichi deadpanned.

“You're old enough to make your own decision!”

“Then I'm taking you to her.”

“TRAITOR!”

……

Tenko was an angry mess ever since she reunited with her mom. She wouldn’t look Shuichi in the eyes after the betrayal that he committed.

Sue her for wanting to spend more time with her favorite person in the whole wide world.

Her cheeks were being poked.

“Tenko, are you mad?” Shuichi asked with a tilt of his head. Tenko didn’t have to think of the answer.

“Yes.” She grumbled, swatting his hand away. Shuichi looked nervous for a second before he realized that this was Tenko. Give it a few seconds and she’ll get bored of being mad.

After a few seconds, her face lights up. He was right.

“I had a lot of fun Shuichi, even if you did break my heart. Let’s play again tomorrow.” Tenko was bouncing on the balls of her feet, her eyes shining brightly. Shuichi couldn’t help but wonder where her energy comes from. It’s almost like she never gets tired. Yet, seeing her looking all better always brought a smile to Shuichi.

“Unfortunately, I won’t be able to tomorrow Tenko.” Her face fell.

“H-Huh? Why? Are you leaving? Did I do something wrong? You _were_ mad, weren’t you? I'm a bad friend!” Shuichi didn’t pay much thought on what she was saying, only that she was overreacting… Again.

“Tenko, we have school tomorrow. Summer vacation is over.”

“Oh.”

** 8 years old ** **:**

It was Valentine’s day. A day that is fully dedicated to the one that you love. The one that you can’t live without. Your second half. Your soulmate. It was also a day that made unrequited love possible. A day that people, who wouldn’t have been able to before, get the courage to confess to their love in the hopes that they return their affection. It was a magical day.

Shuichi didn’t have someone like that.

He has someone close though so that’s good enough for him.

Doesn’t mean it gets any easier.

So now here we are, Shuichi's hands shaking so badly that he felt that they could be seen from a mile away and in them, bouquet of flowers held out to the person in front of him.

“W-W-W-Will you… B-Be my V-V-Valentine?” Shuichi said in a shaky, stuttering mess of a voice. How someone could understand what he said was anyone’s guess. The flower on his hands, however, gave a clear hint to the girl in front of him what he asked.

The boys in the class ‘boos’, while the girls cheer and squeals of how romantic it is. Tenko blinks, her face doing an impression of a tomato as she shuffles her feet from under her. She delicately grabbed the flower and held it to her chest. “Shuichi… these are so pretty but, you didn’t have to do that.”

By ‘that’ she meant asking her in front of the whole class. Shuichi disagrees.

“Of course, I had to.” He denies. He couldn’t look at his other classmates lest he loses the little resolve that he had so instead, he locks his grey eyes on Tenko's green ones. “You’re very special to me, and I want to be able to show that without fearing what others might say.”

Tenko was rendered speechless. She knew how much they meant to each other over the years of knowing each other but to hear the extend of it from Shuichi himself was shocking to say the least. Looking back, he always seems to be having the time of his life whenever they were together. Whether he wins or loses one of their games, he would always look happy. Even at times when even she knew she was being unbearable, Shuichi took it in stride and stuck with her.

Her hands tighten on the flower, her bottom lips started to quiver, and she could feel the beginning of tears forming in her eyes.

Shuichi started to panic when he saw her tears. Did he do something wrong? He couldn’t possibly know but that didn’t stop him from worrying. It also didn’t help when the boys in his class started to jeer at him.

“Nice going making a girl cry!”

“Who would have thought that shy Shuichi could do something so devious?”

“Beware the nice ones!”

“Wait, no! That’s wrong!” Shuichi shouted back.

Tenko wasn’t paying much attention to what was happening around her, too busy staring at the flowers. She was trying to remember the meaning to the red and lavender rose but ultimately gave up. She’ll find out one day but for now, she figures that she should give Shuichi her answer.

Smiling as brightly as she could, she walked up to Shuichi, who was still defending himself against the accusation of the others, and planted a swift, but sweet, kiss on his cheeks.

That stunned Shuichi, and the whole class, into silence.

“You're very special to me too Shuichi.” Tenko muttered, using the flowers to hide her blushing face. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to get you anything.”

Shuichi recovered surprisingly quickly and shook his head in the negative. “N-No. I-If you like them then that’s good enough for me.”

Tenko sighed in relief. Good. she wouldn’t know what to get him in the first place, so this worked out in her favor. Still, she can’t help but feel guilty. What do people usually do in Valentine? Tenko wasn’t one of those girly girls so she never really watched any of those romantic movies that her classmates always talked about.

She didn’t know what Twilight was, but she already hated it with a passion.

Maybe…

Tenko has an idea!

“I know!” Her sudden yell made Shuichi jump back from shock.

“Know… What?” Shuichi asks.

“How about a date?” A what?

“You mean like a play date? We have those all the time.” Shuichi says matter-of-fact. He only got even more confused when Tenko shook her head.

“No, no! I mean like a date date! You'll get to spend the whole day with me!” Tenko puffed up her chest, sounding proud for a job well done in thinking of this plan. No way this could go wrong.

“But I do that everyday too.” Shuichi tiredly replied, and now Tenko wants to pull her braids out.

“Why are you so stupid, Shuichi?” She cried out.

Shuichi still looked hopelessly confused, if not a little bit offended for being called stupid.

Tenko sighed then grabbed his hand before dragging him out the door.

“We’ll have the best day ever, you'll see!”

“You say that every day too.”

“Shuichi, I _will_ hit you with my flower.”

“Please don’t. They have thorns.” Shuichi said, not looking nearly as worried as someone should.

“Every pretty flower has their thorns, including myself!” Tenko winked at Shuichi over her shoulder before doing a pose.

“Did you get that from Sailor Moon?” Shuichi teased.

“Yeah, how did you know?” Tenko gaped in amazement.

“J-J-Just a wild guess.” Shuichi chuckles nervously, not being able to look her in the eyes. ‘ _She can’t know.’_

** 9 years old: **

“Shuichi!”

The black-haired boy in question barely heard the voice calling out to him or paid attention to the shadow looming over him, too busy trying to get air back to his lungs.

Shuichi tries to get back to his feet to no avail. His legs were shaking too much, and he would have fallen on his face if Tenko wasn’t there to catch him.

“Shuichi!” Tenko yelled again. “Are you ok?”

 _‘Clearly not.’_ Shuichi thought bitterly, and he would have said it aloud too if it he didn’t dissolved into a coughing fit, spit flying everywhere.

Tenko had enough. Laying Shuichi down gently, she turned to face the three perpetrators that were standing and watching the display.

“Why the hell did you do that? Shuichi didn’t do anything to you!” she was so angry that she didn’t bothered trying to censor herself. The trio of boys in front of her didn’t seem at all bothered or intimidated by her.

They were the typical school bullies that would go after any easy target that they could find to make themselves seem bigger and better. Their next target just happened to be Shuichi.

And those jerks were just in the middle of beating him up when Tenko walked in.

“Why wouldn’t we? He was just standing literally asking for it. If you have anyone to blame is yourself.” The lead buffoon said. His other pals chuckled next to him.

Her hands balled into fist, shaking from the barely suppressed rage, breathing heavily through her nostrils as she stomped towards them.

Shuichi didn’t pay attention to the issuing massacre, besides hearing the screaming.

Breath in and out. In and out. In and out.

Shuichi winces as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. They were really aiming for his stomach back there.

As quickly as it started, the noise stopped. Shuichi, feeling his curiosity overwhelmed him, raised his head to see what happened. His eyes widen at the sight that greeted him.

Two of the ruffians were down and out for the count. Their noses busted and bleeding. They don’t seem like they’ll be getting up anytime soon. The third of the trio and the boss had the same injury but was somehow still standing. Tenko was just across from him, sustaining her own injuries and panting heavily from exhaustion but still looking very much deathly like before.

“T-Tenko…” Shuichi whispered.

Tenko's head whipped in his direction, eyes shining with concern. The person in front of her was the last thing in her mind as she rushed back to Shuichi’s side. The bully took that chance to go back to his buddies and drag them away to who knows where.

“Shuichi. Don’t worry, I’ll get you to the nurse. You'll feel better in no time at all.” Tenko tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace.

Shuichi had an easier time to smile as Tenko lift him up with one of his arms around her shoulder. “Y-You're acting like I'm dying… No need to overreact.”

“Like hell I'm overreacting! Where were the teachers anyways? They should have stopped this from happening before I even stepped in.” Tenko continues to ramble on and on as she carried Shuichi to the infirmary. When she got there, she commenced to yell at the nurse for there not being a teacher to help Shuichi while he, himself, sat at one of the beds.

He just stayed back and let her take her anger out, for he knew that if he tried to intervene then he would be the next target.

He was pulled out of his musing when Tenko brought her face close to his.

“Don’t worry Shuichi. I’ll come visit you as much as I can everyday to make sure you're ok.” Tenko promises, holding his hands tightly as she does, causing Shuichi to blush pink.

“Y-Yeah but Tenko, this isn’t a hospital… I’ll see you when I get out.” Shuichi reminded.

“I don’t care about any of that. You're going to stay here and get better. And you don’t have to go to school tomorrow if you don’t want to. Take a rest if you have to.” Tenko demanded more than suggested.

“Yes, Tenko.”

“And take it easy on your stomach ok? Don’t think I didn’t saw you holding it in pain. Seriously, just how hard did they hit you?”

“It’s more like how _long_ they were hitting me.” Shuichi commented absentmindedly. He soon regretted it when Tenko's face darken.

“They’re dead. The next time I see them, I’ll kill them.” Tenko growled out.

“Tenko, please don’t kill them. I don’t want you to get expelled.” Shuichi patted her head with the hand she wasn’t holding, hoping to calm her down, even a little.

It didn’t work.

“They _hurt_ you Shuichi! And I wasn’t even there until it was too late!” Tenko practically shouted to his face. Shuichi wondered if she realized that she was crying.

Tenko lowered her head, tears landing on Shuichi's pants. Her shoulders shook with each barely withheld sob. Shuichi thought it was unfair. He should be the one crying here, not her.

“I…” Tenko began. “I know how weak you are, I knew you wouldn’t be able to defend yourself in case something happened to you, and I also knew that the boys in our class has been treating you badly ever since Valentine last year. And yet… and yet I still left you to play with people I didn’t even liked! I'm the worst.”

“No, that’s wrong.” Shuichi said it so softly, with no hints of a lie in his voice that it momentarily stopped Tenko’s self-deprecation.

“You're aren’t the worst. Far from it. I don’t care that you weren’t there from the beginning. The fact that you're here now is more than enough for me. I'm really glad you’re here.”

“Shuichi…” Tenko breath, astounded by the fact that Shuichi was able to smile even at times like this. She found herself smiling back, even though a part of her was telling her that she didn’t deserve to. “You're too nice to me.”

“Maybe.” Shuichi shrugged, staring at Tenko. He didn’t know where it came from, probably wasn’t thinking straight from all that has happened in the past 30 minutes or so. All he knows is that his smile widened and opened his mouth before he could stop himself. “You know… You look really cute when you're worried about me, Tenko.”

…

“E-Ehhh?!” Tenko shrilled, causing the nurse that has been keeping quiet till now, to throw the book that she was reading.

“What? What happened?!” she asked but both Tenko and Shuichi ignored her.

“H-H-How can you say something like that?” Tenko demanded, blushing heavily while dramatically pointing a finger at him. That’s when she noticed that she was _still_ holding his other hand which only made her blush worse.

“Didn’t you call me cute when we first met?” Shuichi reminded, raising an eyebrow mockingly.

“D-Did I do that?” Tenko chuckled nervously.

“I still remember.”

“What are you, in love with me or something?”

“Excuse me?” Shuichi exclaimed.

“Alright Tenko.” The nurse interrupted before Tenko could say anything else. “Recess is almost over so you'll need to go back to class.”

Tenko glared at her. “No way! I'm not leaving Shuichi's side ever again! I’ll stay here.”

“Tenko.” Shuichi sighs. He gave her hand a light squeeze to get her attention back to him. “I’ll be fine. I won’t be alone this time, so you can go back to class.”

Tenko had a clear look of distraught as she looked at Shuichi then at the door. “A-Are you sure? You don’t want me to stay?”

“I do.” Was Shuichi’s immediate answer. “But I don’t want you to get in trouble over something like this. Really, I’ll be fine. I’ll see you after school ends.”

Tenko still didn’t look convinced but she knew how hard it was to change Shuichi's mind. He really grew stubborn over the years that they have been together. She nodded timidly and gave his hand a squeeze back before reluctantly letting go. With the nurse behind her, Tenko walked to the door, stealing glances at Shuichi every occasionally.

Shuichi's smiling features was the last thing she saw before the door closed.

** 10 years old: **

“Those… Those… Those awful BOYS!!” Tenko shrieked out in rage, waving her arms in the air. Meanwhile, Shuichi was trying his best to dodge the flailing fist.

“Tenko please. I don’t want you to hit me.” Shuichi pointed at her fist that came a little too close in hitting his nose. When Tenko finally calmed down enough to not move too much, Shuichi went back to fixing her hair and getting rid of the gum that said ‘awful boys’ put in the first place.

Tenko continues to seethe and Shuichi can’t help but frown in concern. He noticed how much more violent Tenko has gotten the past few months. Getting into more argument and, even worse, getting into more fights. He felt that one day she’ll bite off more than she could chew.

Shuichi was able to get another piece of gum off her hair. His victory was short lived when he looked back at the multitude of gum still stuck on her hair. How they were able to get that much on her hair in the first place was a mystery. He didn’t think he would be able to get all of them off without Tenko having to cut some of it off herself, but he’ll try his best.

Honestly, Shuichi was kind of appalled at how rude his classmates were being. Did their parents not raise them right? Luckily for them, or not so lucky, Tenko is quite happy to do all the disciplining.

Tenko stayed silent during the rest of the process. Something that put Shuichi in high alert. Tenko staying silent for that long, especially not for a whole minute, can’t be a good thing.

After a while, Shuichi sat next to her, finally done with getting the rest of the gum off her with no further problems. Before he could enjoy the silence, Tenko loudly groans and stands up. Shuichi stared as she did some light stretches, suddenly not as angry as she was and that was more worrying than when she is.

“Welp. Time to get rid of those human filth from mother earth.” Tenko said cheerfully.

Ah, so that’s what she was planning to do. Good for her.

Shuichi's eyes widen.

“H-Hold on Tenko.” Shuichi grasp her hand before she could take two steps. She rounded to him, fury clear in her eyes and showing that she was faking her earlier cheerfulness.

“Shuichi, you have five seconds to let go right now.” Tenko growled and Shuichi can safely say that this was the first time he felt scared of her.

Swallowing thickly and tightening his grip on her hand, Shuichi spoke. “You already beat up those guys and send them to the nurse. There's no reason for you to fight anyone.”

“You know they won’t stop, Shuichi.” Tenko tightened her hands into fist, making Shuichi wince. “They’ll just keep coming until I put every last one of the them in their place! All of them should just die!”

“They already paid for it, Tenko!” Shuichi argued back.

“Like hell if I care! I'm going to have to cut my hair because of them! You just don’t forgive something like that easily, Shuichi!” Considering that Shuichi is a male, a 10 year old at that, he can’t say that he understands all the care that females put into their hair, but he does know that he would be upset if he had to cut his already short hair even shorter.

“I was able to take out all of the gum, and you'll only need to cut of a few strands. People won’t be able to tell the difference. I promise. So… Please? Don’t get into anymore fights that you already are.” Shuichi said in what he hoped was a soothing voice as he gently tugged on Tenko’s hand, imploring her to take a seat next to him. She obliged. She made her distaste known by sitting down with more force than was necessary, still holding each other’s hand.

“Fine. But only because you’re the one that asked to stop.” Shuichi smiled in relief and he would have said something back if he had anything to say. Tenko, herself, doesn’t seem too keen on starting a conversation anytime soon so it was silence that greeted them. Not the way that Shuichi wanted it to happen though.

“Um…” Tenko muttered, fidgeting in place. “I’m sorry that I said that all boys should die. They should, but not you. You're an exception.”

“No need to apologize.” Shuichi said easily, scooting closer to Tenko. “You were just angry. I didn’t take it personally.”

Tenko sighed in relief. The last thing she wanted to do was upset her friend when he has been nothing but nice and supportive to her in the past months. Intertwining their fingers, Tenko scooted closer enough to lay her head on Shuichi’s shoulder. “What would I do without you?”

Shuichi chuckles as he stared down at Tenko warmly. “I could say the same thing to you. I would probably be alone with no friend if it weren’t for you.”

“And I would probably be suspended for fighting too many awful boys if you weren’t there to stop me.” Tenko cracked a smile at the very possible outcome if Shuichi wasn’t there.

“Well they did deserve it.” Shuichi off-handedly said.

“Oh, so _now_ you're taking my side?”

“I never said that.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“So, you're psychic?”

“That’s right!”

Shuichi decided to humor her. “Then what am I thinking now?”

“The great and beautiful Tenko should have rain chaos on the whole male population!”

“You're half right.”

“Which one is right?”

Shuichi grinned. “You tell me. You're psychic.”

“You're such a jerk!” Tenko pushes him with a laugh, one in which Shuichi joins her in. they spend the next few seconds laughing at their jokes. Tenko's revenge the furthest thing from her mind.

“So, Shuichi…” Tenko said after calming down.

“So, Tenko…” Shuichi repeated.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Tenko continues.

“Ask away.”

“Do you have a girl that you like?”

“I’m… Sorry?” Shuichi blinks.

“Who. Do you. LIKE?” Tenko said slowly.

Shuichi still took a little bit longer than necessary to answer. “I can’t say I like anyone. Plus, I'm 10. I'm still too young to think about this.”

“Not for me! I'm a girl after all. Come on, no need to be embarrassed.” Tenko nudged him repeatedly.

“Tenko…” Shuichi sounded exasperated. “Why do you even care?”

“I can’t ask about my friend’s love life?” Tenko huffed.

“Well you can but-“

“Then spit it out already!” Tenko interrupts.

Shuichi looked completely lost as he scratched the back of his head. He couldn’t possibly understand why the sudden interest in who he likes or not, but from the looks in Tenko's eyes, he could tell that she won’t be leaving this alone anytime soon.

“I really don’t have anyone that I like, Tenko. Honest.” Shuichi made it out as clear as he could to her. Oddly, the dark-heard girl looked disheartened.

“R-Really?” She timidly asked. “No one in your class? Or even someone outside your class?” Shuichi shook his head, not knowing what else to say.

“Not even… Me?” Tenko muttered softly, averting her eyes, a blush blooming on her cheeks.

Shuichi, being only 10, didn’t quite get the full depth of her question and instead answered the question like any other 10 years old would.

“Of course, I like you, Tenko. You're my best friend in the whole world.”

Tenko gasps. She rips her hand away from his and angrily groans.

“Stupid Shuichi…” She mumbles with a cute pout, poking her fingers together. “Calling me a friend after I… I… So, this is what it feels like to be rejected.”

“Tenko?” Shuichi called out, tilting his head.

“Wait a minute!” Tenko suddenly shout and if it was any other time early over the years, Shuichi might have had a mini heart attack from the volume of her shout, but he finally got to the point that he got used to her yelling or shouting out of nowhere. “What about the flowers that you gave me two years ago at Valentine. You know the meaning of them, didn’t you?”

Tenko, herself, found what they meant after searching online and asking her parents for help. The meaning being ‘love at first sight’. To say that she was shocked was an understatement.

“Oh that?” Shuichi bump his small fist against his palm as if he just remembered that. He then chuckled nervously while scratching his head, his ahoge bobbing. “Actually, my mom got me those flowers after she saw me picking random ones from our backyard. Once I told her what I was trying to do, she went to a flower store to buy me those flowers.”

W-Was that all there was? Tenko shook her head, she can’t falter now.

“You asked me to be your Valentine.” She tries again.

“You were really the only one I was comfortable with.”

C-Can’t falter.

“What about the date that we had afterwards?” Tenko was getting desperate.

Shuichi winced, even he could tell how upset she was getting. “I don’t mean to sound rude, but that date was the same as any other day. I didn’t count it as one.”

C-Can’t falt-

Tenko grew quiet. She didn’t have anything else to say. She thought she knew what that day meant, she treasured it as one of her happiest one yet. But for it to become known like this, for it to not mean as much to Shuichi as much as it meant for her. It made her feel kind of stupid.

“I… See…” Tenko said, voice hollow. It wretched at Shuichi's heart to hear her like that and know that it was because of him.

Before he could say anything, however, Tenko bounced right back. Her eyes shone with determination as she jumped to her feet. Dramatically pointing a finger at Shuichi, she yelled out, “Don’t think this is over! Just because there were a few misunderstandings that doesn’t mean that my feelings aren’t genuine!”

“Huh?” Was Shuichi’s clever responds.

“Wait for me Shuichi!” Tenko continues as she slammed her hands down hard on his shoulders, making his wince. “I promise I will win your heart! Just wait until then and don’t fall for any feminine wiles, ok?”

“Huh?” Shuichi said again.

“I’m going to make a plan for this so don’t you worry! I’ll do what I have to do ok?” Tenko was already gone before Shuichi could say anything.

“…”

“What just happened?”

** 11 years old: **

“So, this is the place that you'll be staying at?” Shuichi wonders as he took in the large sight of the temple. Tenko nodded eagerly next to him, almost bouncing in place.

“Yep, yep! Doesn’t it look so cool! My parents are sending me here, so I could calm down or whatever and not be all over the place. Can you imagine all the cool stuff I’ll be learning here?”

“I'm pretty sure you're missing the point here Tenko.” Shuichi said sheepishly, though he does have to wonder. Why a temple? Surely there could have been a better option? Shuichi didn’t know the full extend of the situation between Tenko and her parents, so he decided to drop it.

He noticed a grimace on Tenko's face as she looked about the place and he wondered if she already got over her excitement about the place. It wouldn’t be the first time Tenko would be into something only to lose interest a few seconds later.

“What’s wrong?” He asks.

“Nothing.” Tenko shook her head before pointing at a person in the distance. “Though I wonder why there's boys here. Should they really set foot in such a sacred place?”

“Sacred place?” Shuichi bemused. “You don’t even live here yet. Also, its rude to point.”

“Doesn’t mean I want this place to be tainted by corrupted filth like them!” Tenko pointed anyways at the person again. And judging by the offended look on his face, he heard her. “All boys should just hang themselves!”

“That’s pretty dark.” Shuichi deadpanned.

“Ah!” Tenko gasped, waving her hand in the air in a placating manner. “Except you Shuichi. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Kiiiids, are you coming in?” Mrs. Chabashira called out from inside the temple and it was then that Shuichi noticed that they were still outside. Grabbing his friend by her wrist, he tugged her inside with him.

“Sorry, Mrs. Chabashira, we got distracted.” Shuichi bowed once he reached Tenko's mother. She giggled behind her hand and patted his head, his ahoge bouncing right back when she lifted her hand.

“It is quite alright, dear. It is a lot to take in, after all.” She then turned her attention to Tenko. “Now, your father is speaking with the person in charge and should be back soon. They already said that they’ll take you in, but we want to make sure you'll get everything that need, ok?”

Tenko nodded again with the same amount of fervor as before. “I’ll make sure to behave mom! Unless an awful boy gets near me then I’ll kick his butt!”

Mrs. Chabashira’s smile became strained. She honestly has no idea where her hatred for boys came from, yet she seems completely and utterly ok being around Shuichi. She tried to help her out of her hate but everything she does always ended up in failure. She just hopes that this temple can at least help her a little bit.

“Oh, my baby girl.” Mrs. Chabashira hugs Tenko tightly. “I want you to know that me and your father aren’t happy that we have to do this. But it has to be done if we want you to have a healthy life.”

“Are you saying I'm unhealthy?”

“We’ll come visit you from time to time.” She continues, ignoring Tenko. “I’ll make sure to bring Shuichi when we do, ok?”

“Please do! I need to be in the presence of a decent boy if I'm going to stay here.” Her mother sighs and lets her go just as her father comes back with a person behind him, the Priest of the temple.

“Everything is all taken care of for Tenko.” He told them as the Priest stopped in front of Tenko.

“So, this will be the person who’s gonna look after me?” Tenko took one look at him and decided she didn’t like him. He didn’t seem at all troubled by Tenko's rudeness and instead laughed heartily.

“My, my. What a handful she seems.” The Priest commented in a surprisingly gentle tone before turning her attention to her parents. “I can promise you that I’ll do my best with her. She’s in good hands.”

That seems to put the parents at ease if the slumped shoulders were any indication. Shuichi still doesn’t know what seems to be the problem, but he guesses that it ended well. Walking the few steps to Tenko, he gave her a comforting smile.

“I'm sure everything will work out for you, Tenko. I’ll see you the next time your parents visit.”

“You better.” Tenko nodded eagerly before sobering up, twirling her fingers together, her face growing flush. This has been happening ever since she confessed(?) to him last year, she became nervous more often around him. Almost becoming self-conscious on what she does around him, not wanting him to get upset at her over the smallest things. Of course, she would get over it quickly and goes back to her old self. With her being away instead of seeing him every day. It would prove to be hard to keep an eye on him and, God forbid, him falling for another girl. She can’t have that but… What else can she do?

Walking closer to her target of affection, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “I'm serious. Don’t even wait for my parents. Visit me anytime. I’ll be happy to see you. Always.”

She was so glad that the hug had her face from his view for her face was even more red than what she’s used to and her parents giving her knowing grins aren’t helping her and Shuichi is now saying something, but it was already too late for her to pay attention now.

The hug ended sooner than she would have liked but at the very least, her face doesn’t resemble a tomato anymore.

With another warm smile from Shuichi, he walked out the door with her parents in tow.

“You seem to be pretty close to him there.” Tenko flinched from the gentle voice as well as the hand on her shoulder. She almost forgot about the old fart that was still there. She shimmied away from the grappling hand and glared heatedly at him, not giving him an answer. The Priest didn’t seem to mind and instead smiled down at her. “Well then, shall we go get started? I already have a few exercises ready for you.”

“Ohhh.” Tenko followed him, her eyes sparkling. “So, I’ll get to become stronger? I can’t wait to use to beat up those awful boys and maybe girls that gets too close to Shuichi.”

The Priest had a rare sweat drop down his neck. “Uh… No. I meant mind exercises. These are meant to help you keep a calm mind and redirect your anger into something more positive.”

“Like Shuichi?”

“Something that can give you strength at the hard times. Something that doesn’t make you resort to violence.”

“Like Shuichi?”

“A peaceful mind. A peaceful body. A way for you to reconnect with the one thing that we all need.”

“…Are you in love with Shuichi too?”

“N-No…” The Priest’s eyebrows twitch just the slightest and sighs. This was going to be harder than he thought, but he always loved for the challenges in life and this might the hardest one yet.


	2. 12 years to Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Said I would update the next chapter in about 2 weeks. Took 4 weeks.
> 
> ARGHHHHH!!
> 
> I'm really sorry everyone. My computer deleted for who knows what reason so I had to start the whole thing all over again. Don't know if you want to hear the excuse of someone like me but here it is.
> 
> On another note: HOLY MOLLY 14K WORDS THIS TIME!!
> 
> Another reason why it took so long. The story kinda escaped and made me write more and more and more until we got where we are now. Hopefully you won't get too bored and reach the ending.
> 
> With that said. Happy reading.

** 12 years old: **

“Shuichi, grab me the files from the top of the shelves. And for God’s sake, use the _ladder_ this time.”

“R-Right away uncle!” Shuichi quickly muttered just loud enough for his uncle to hear, grabbing the ladder that was off to the side and climbed it to the top to reach the files but even then, he was just barely out of reach, his fingers brushing against the necessary files. Why his uncle decided to keep it in a high place, Shuichi will never know.

Shuichi found it ironic that it was only a few days after Tenko moved into the temple that his parents got a new job. Being an actor and screenwriters, they were both very famous in their workplace and it was very demanding work. They were able to minimize the amount of work that they needed to do to spend as much time as they could with their son, but unfortunately, they needed to take this one for reasons that they wouldn’t tell him. They promised that they would come back as soon as they can.

That was close to a year ago.

Shuichi's mind drifted to Tenko. He promised her that he would visit her almost everyday and now here he was, not hearing heads or tails from her since. He hopes she isn’t too upset with him.

Turns out that you can’t let your mind wonder while on a ladder. With the files in his hands, Shuichi was climbing down the ladder only to miss a step. The next second, he was sprawled on the floor, his head throbbing from the impact and papers flying everywhere. A sigh was heard over head and when he opened his eyes, his uncle was staring down at him.

“Even with a ladder you still managed to make a mess.” He shook his head, making Shuichi flush in embarrassment. He quickly got himself to his feet and bowed deeply to his uncle.

“I-I-I'm sorry uncle.” He said in a soft tone of voice.

“Don’t apologize.” His uncle shook his head as he bends down to pick up the paper. “At least you got me the right files this time. The last time I almost lost a client because you got me the wrong one.”

Shuichi... Does remember that. “I’m sorry.” He mutters again.

“Enough, Shuichi.” His uncle sighs as he went back to the chair that he was previously using. While his uncle worked on the case from his desk, Shuichi stood to the side, fidgeting in place. Its time like this that Shuichi would get the most restless. There wasn’t a lot of things that he could do in his uncle’s house, there not being any video games for him to play with or any toys in the house. There was tv, but most of the times Shuichi wouldn’t find anything to watch so he gave up on the first month.

Just as Shuichi was lament another day of being bored, his musing was cut off when his uncle stood up from his chair. Putting on a coat while walking to the door and opening it. “Let’s go, Shuichi. We’re going to the park.”

Shuichi perked up and rushed to put on his own jacket and caught up with his uncle. “Any reason for why?”

His uncle nods, closing the door behind him and starting on his way in the direction of the park. Shuichi not far behind him. “Our client wants to meet up, so we can talk about the case. I believe that I might have a solution for her problem, so I need to speak with her first. You can take the time to play around with the other kids if you like and if the ice cream truck is there, I’ll even give you money to buy some.”

Shuichi hummed in thought. That was a tough choice. Usually he would help his uncle on his work to make it easier for him and he even enjoys doing some work for his uncle. But at the same time, its been a long time since he has been to the park with a chance of ice cream!

“What kind of case is it this time?” Shuichi instead asked.

His uncle snorted, noticing the change of topic but decided to indulge his nephew. “One of her employees has stolen her most prized jewelry and she wants me to find the person for her. We already have the police working with us, so it shouldn’t take too long... Or I would have like to think so if it hasn’t already been a few days since it’s been stolen.”

Shuichi ‘ohh’s. His uncle gets all kinds of different kinds of cases and while some of them sound the same, they all had different problems and solution. Shuichi always found it interesting. “Do you have any idea who might have stolen it?”

“One of her employees went missing on the same night that the jewelry did, so she believes that he might be the one that has taken it. Right now, I'm looking into where he might have gone off to. I have a few friends that are looking to find him right now as we speak.”

“What about the other employees? Couldn’t one of them have stolen it?”

“Yes, they could have.” His uncle nodded “But the police is looking after them to make sure that they don’t leave the mansion.”

Shuichi nodded, he could understand that. He pauses, the words now registering in his mind. “Wait. Mansion?! The woman owns a mansion!?”

“Did I not mention that?” His uncle sounded amused. “Yes, she is very rich. Why she didn’t hire one of the Kirigiri’s for the job, I’ll never know. I'm not complaining of course.”

“The Kirigiri’s are pretty amazing, aren’t they?” Shuichi muttered, nothing but awe and envy in his tone.

“They are the best of the best.” His uncle readily agrees.

“Do you think you'll ever be as good as them?”

“Not in this life, Shuichi.”

......

The temple was as quiet as ever. The birds were singing, the river was flowing, the grass was as green as ever, and the priest of the temple was sitting crossed-legged by the river, his eyes closed in concentration, meditating.

It was times like this. This moment of calm, of serenity, that he always cherished. To have all his thoughts and feelings to flow out of him like the river and make him relax.

“MASTER!”

His ears twitched, and his eyebrows scrunched up, easily recognizing who the voice belong to, but he continues with his meditation. Who knows when’s the next time that he’ll be able to have silence like this again? He wants to milk it for as long as he can.

“MASTER!!”

She was getting closer, and the closer she gets. The louder her yells sounds. He sighs, his concentration now broken.

He still remembers when he first took her in. To say she was an eccentric one would be an understatement. No matter what she did, she never seems to run out of energy. The fact that there’s nothing in the temple for her to use that energy on only made the matters worse. He tried to have her do the mind exercise like he said he would from the beginning.

That didn’t work.

She would either get too bored before she could finish and went off to do god knows what, or she fell asleep in the middle of it and woke up with even more energy to spare.

“MASTER!!!”

What else could he do to make her not be so hyperactive? Giving her chores to do only slowed her down a little, not nearly enough for her to be tolerable. Taking her to the park for her to expend her large pool of energy only made her get into fights with boys while calling them ‘awful’.

There must have been something else for her to do. Anything!

That’s when he got it. An idea that would probably make him regret it as soon as he does it, but he did it anyways.

Martial arts.

It always seems to turn the worst of people into calm individuals so who’s to say that it couldn’t do it for her as well. A martial art that is purely for defense though. He really didn’t want to add more fuel to her raging fire.

A martial art like aikido will suffice quite nicely.

Despite that fact, she was able to turn the defensive martial art into an aggressive one, somehow. The priest would have been impress if it weren’t for the fact that it just made him more nervous than before.

“MASTER!!!!”

She also thought it was a good idea to call him master. Sure, he was the one that taught her aikido but if anything, she was the one that did everything on her own.

Still, it was preferable then her also calling him an ‘awful boy’ so he’ll take it.

The door behind him slammed open.

At the door stood Tenko, wearing the traditional aikido gi. She was drenched in sweat and was breathing heavily, leaning on the door way. Her hair was done up in her usual twin braids while some of her frame stuck to her forehead.

“I... I... I was looking all over for you Master! I'm... finally finished!” Tenko exclaimed after getting her breath back.

“I-Is that so?” the priest chuckle nervously, a sweat drop in the back of his head. She has really been a handful for the duration that she has been here. But at least now, she’s getting more in control of herself than she had at the beginning. Finding no real reason to still be sitting, he stood up and walked out the door that Tenko came in from, prompting her to fall into steps with him. “You’re training is getting frightfully fast there Tenko. I remember the first time you started, it took you the whole day to even get half of it done.”

Tenko grinned confidently, bumping her chest with her fist. “Of course, because of you Master, I was able to exceed my limits and becomes stronger than ever.”

“I see.” He didn’t. “By the way, your parents called a while ago, they said they would be visiting soon. So, make sure that you take a shower to freshen up and put on some clean clothing.”

“They’re coming?” Tenko asked excitedly but sobers up soon after. “D-Do you think... That he’ll come this time?”

The priest sighs, looking at her in pity. It didn’t take a genius for him to figure who it is that she’s talking about. “Tenko, your parents told you what happened. He lives hours away”

“I-I know.” Tenko flinches away from his stare. “But it’s been months since I last seen him, and I just want...”

“I know.” And he did. Over the time that he had Tenko over, she would talk nonstop about Shuichi this and Shuichi that and would use him as an example if an ‘awful boy’ would even twitch incorrectly. It was cute if you ask him, but he noticed that she would get more upset when she talked about him. “You know...”

Tenko perked up, she knew when her master would some ingenious stuff and she would always closely pay attention to him.

“There’s a saying, ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder’, something tells me that Shuichi misses you just as much as you miss him.” He sagely nodded. Tenko grew flush, tiddling her thumb together.

“Y-You think so?”

“I know so.” And he said it so confidently that Tenko had no choice but to believe him.

“Thank you Master.” Tenko muttered, bowing deeply to him.

He shook his head, a warm smile crossing his features. “How are you doing in school by the way? Have you been able to make new friends at your new school?”

For some reason, Tenko grew nervous. That’s not a good sign.

“Y-Yeah.” She’s stuttering. “I made lots of new friends, did all my homework and passed all of my test!”

She’s lying.

“You got suspended again, didn’t you.” It was not a question.

Tenko slumping answered his question.

The priest sighed, exasperated. “What did you do this time?”

Tenko stayed quiet for only a few seconds. “Some boys were bothering girls during lunch break, so I went over to help the girls.”

“Tenko.” His tone was calm yet stern, causing Tenko to flinch away from him. “Did you really had to hurt them. There could have been easier ways of handling the situation.”

“I never said I hurt them.”

“You didn’t have to.” He counters, making Tenko slump even more. “Honestly Tenko. Even after all this time you still cause trouble everywhere you go.”

Tenko chuckled timidly. “Shuichi also did try his best to make sure that I didn’t get into trouble.”

“I pray for his soul then. The things that he had to endure.” The priest clapped his hands together.

“What’s that’s supposed to mean?! ALSO, HIS NOT DEAD MASTER!”

** 13 years old: **

“Happy, happy, happy birthday! Happy birthday to you!” Tenko smiled, though it didn’t reach her eyes, as her parents and her master finished singing the birthday song to her. Her cake in front of her, the flame on the candle flickering.

“Thank you everyone.” Tenko said, putting on as much cheer as she could into her tone as she looked at the three people that came to her birthday.

Not four.

She was hoping for Shuichi to have made an exception and come visit for her birthday but much to her dismay, he didn’t make it. Just like last year.

It was almost like... He forgot about her.

That thought send a sharp pain through her chest. She tried to hide her emotional pain behind her smile but by the look of her master’s face, he noticed.

“Why don’t you make a wish, Tenko?” The priest suggested. Tenko blinked, flabbergasted. It took a while before her understood what he said, in which she simply nodded.

She stared at the candle, almost wondering what to wish for. She didn’t have anything in mind. She wasn’t young and gullible like she was back then. She knew that Santa Claus didn’t exist, that the Easter Bunny really didn’t leave eggs for the kids to find.

And she also knew that wish didn’t work.

But she decided to humor her parents. She blew out the candle, earning applause from her short audience.

“And now time for the presents!” Mr. Chabashira exclaimed excitedly, like it was his own birthday being celebrated. His wife giggled next to him.

“I’ll go first then.” The priest announced before reaching over a small table to the side that had all the assembled gifts at. Picking up a medium sized, yellow gift-wrapped box, he passed it on to Tenko with a ‘happy birthday’.

“Thank you, Master.” Tenko nodded back at him, a real smile flashing through her face for a split second. Not wasting anytime, she ripped open the box to find...

“NUN-CHUCKS! You got me nun-chucks?!” Tenko yelled out, her eyes as wide as saucers, much to the amusement of the priest.

“I heard how much you wanted one to improve on your Aikido, so I decided to get you one for your birthday.” He explained, ignoring the dirty looks that Tenko’s parents were shooting him. “But remember, don’t use this to hurt others. They are exclusively for training. If I catch you using it on someone even once then I'm taking it away from you.”

Tenko nodded vigorously. As if she would do anything to jeopardize a gift that she literally just got. She’ll make sure not to use it on anyone. Not even on those awful boys that quite clearly deserved it just by being in the same room as her, but she can hold off her distaste for as long as she needs to.

“Thank you so much, Master!”

The priest chuckled heartedly. “Don’t mention it Tenko. Again, happy birthday.”

Tenko's father coughed to get their attention. “Well, while I didn’t get you something as dangerous as nun-chucks.” He sent another heated glare at the priest, one in which he chooses to ignore as well, before continuing. “But me and your mom got something for you as well.”

“From both of you?” Tenko asked, her attention momentarily away from the nun-chucks at the moment.

“We know it might be a little late, sweetie.” Mrs. Chabashira continued for her husband. “But I think its better late than never.”

Tenko's father finally came back with a small gift in his hands. Tenko takes it after he presented it to her. It wasn’t big enough for a nun-chuck or any other kind of weapon, and it also didn’t make noise when she shook it (for some reason her parents looked nervous when she did that). Tenko couldn’t even guess what it could be. So, instead of guessing, she opted to open the gift to find a new... Phone.

“A cell phone?” To be more precise. Tenko turned confusing eyes to her parents. She's seen her classmate use these contraptions all the time on their way to class or use them even during class. Texting, calling, or just doing whatever on them.

Tenko, living in a temple and not having that much friends, didn’t have any need to have one. Much less use one.

“Bet you're wondering why you got a phone right?” Her father asked, prompting a nod from his daughter. He puffed up his chest. “That’s a surprise!”

“Huh?”

Her mother noticed her bewildered expression and decided to elaborate. “The phone isn’t the only part of the present for you, Tenko. But sadly, you're going to have to wait for the rest of it.”

Tenko tilted her head. Why should she wait for who knows how long for who knows what? But they were her parents, so she has no reason not to distrust them, so she nodded in the end.

The phone looked cool at least.

“Thank you for the presents everyone.” Tenko said as she smiled at each of her family members, including her master of course.

“Who said that that was the last gift?” Her father cuts in. “There's still one more for you.”

He reached behind his back and produced an envelop from his back pocket. He handed it over to Tenko, who tentatively took it from him.

“But I thought it was only one gift per person.” Tenko asked.

“It didn’t come from us.” Her mother clarified. Tenko quirked an eyebrow at her before looking down at the mail in her hand only for her breath to hitched at the name written at the front.

Shuichi.

She blinked once, twice, thrice. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn’t seeing things, but it was still there.

“Huh?” Tenko muttered herself, her mind still not registering the name that she was seeing.

“It actually came a few days ago.” Her father began. “Considering that your birthday was just around the corner, it didn’t take a genius to put two and two together and know that it was meant to be given to you as a gift.”

Tenko nodded, her mind still trying to wrap around the fact that she got a letter from someone that she hasn’t seen or heard of in the longest time. Steeling herself, she carefully opened the envelop, taking out the letter as well as a photo attached to it.

It showed Shuichi, who looked older (and cuter), standing next to a kid that she couldn’t put a name on. They were both smiling goofily, giving thumbs up with their right and left hand respectively. An... Alligator(?) was between them. ‘I finished my first case!’ was written at the very bottom of the photo. The printed date on the lower right showed that this photo was taken months before her birthday.

She stared at the photo for a little longer before turning her attention to the letter.

_‘Dear Tenko Chabashira,_

_‘First thing I want to say is Happy Birthday! I hope that all of your wishes come true and that your day is going wonderfully!_

_Can you believe it? You're 13! You're officially a teenager! I'm only a few months off but I’ll be a teenager soon after you. Then from there will be to adulthood! I can’t wait :D!’_

Yes, Shuichi did put the smiley face on the letter.

Tenko giggled. ‘ _His such a lovable dork.’_ Tenko sighed.

_‘The second thing that I want to say is that I'm sorry.’_

Just as soon as it started, the happy mood that Tenko was on vanished.

_‘I'm sorry that haven’t been seeing you as often (or at all) as I should. There were a few moments that I could have but... um...’_

Tenko raised an eyebrow. There were a lot of squiggled in this part of the letter. Shuichi must have really been wracking his brain in this part.

_‘I’ve been thinking of becoming a detective. My uncle runs a detective agency and I've been helping him and learning from him ever since I got here._

_I want to be a detective._

_I want to be someone that can be useful to people. Someone that can be useful to you. I'm not strong like you so I can’t fight. But what I lack in brawn, I have in brain. I’ll (hopefully) see you soon Tenko, once I've become someone that you can rely on the same way that I rely on you._

_Sincerely, Shuichi Saihara.’_

“Shuichi.” Tenko whispered lowly to herself. He already does more than enough just by being with her.

_‘Ps. I saw something in a store that I thought would look great on you, so I send it over to you in a package. It should have come with this mail.’_

“Package?” Tenko looked up towards her parents in question. Her father’s face lite up.

“That’s right, that letter did came with something. Its upstairs, I’ll go get it now.”

Before Tenko could asked her father, he was already going up the stairs. Tenko huffed with a pout, one which caused her mother to giggle lightly who was going about cutting the cake. The priest was standing behind Tenko, reading the letter over her shoulder.

It took a while but finally, her father ran back downstairs, a package held tightly in his hands. Tenko opened her mouth, forgetting that it was full of cake that she was eating, to ask her father again only for him to practically shove the box to her.

“Here you go. Your mother and I didn’t open it, so we don’t know what might be inside.”

Well that was mysterious. Her father was acting mysterious.

Tenko decided to just open the gift. Her father was practically her when it comes to being energetic, the only difference was that he could control it better than her.

Anyways! Tenko was getting distracted with her thoughts. Shuichi said that he got something that would look good on her.

Barely controlling her excitement, she practically ripped the open the box. In it was a large green four-leaf pinwheel bow with white floral patterns.

Her mother clapped while her father whistles in appreciation.

“Who would have thought that Shuichi had such taste in clothing?” He grinned. Mrs. Chabashira went over to help Tenko put it on.

“Maybe we should ask him next time we go shopping to see what he thinks would look better on her.” His wife joined in.

“Shut up you two.” Tenko groaned, making her parents laugh at her distress. Her master, himself, was even chuckling at her too!

Tenko grumbled, much to the amusement of her parents.

“Now, now. No need to be upset, dear. Here.” Mrs. Chabashira patted her head. “You’re all set.”

The priest nodded as he looked over Tenko. “Shuichi really knew what he was doing. You look very pretty.” He held up a mirror for Tenko to grab.

It didn’t make much of a difference to her appearance. It was just added accessory to her along side her white ribbons for her twin braids and the purple choker that she got last birthday.

Was it colorful? Yes, it would get a few glances from people but that’s about it.

To Tenko, it was more than that.

It was the first thing that Shuichi gave her in a long time. The first contact that she had with him in over two years.

To know that Shuichi was still thinking of her after all this time.

Her wish did come true.

......

“Happy Birthday, Shuichi.”

“Thank you, uncle.” Shuichi beamed. While the day hasn’t been as eventful as one’s birthday would be, not having as much friends, it didn’t deterred Shuichi in the slightest.

His uncle nodded to the cake, or more specifically, the lite candle. “Time to make your wish now, Shuichi.”

Shuichi gave his affirmation before blowing out the candles.

“So, what did you wish for?” His uncle asked.

“Nothing really.” Shuichi replied. “You told me that if we want something, that we should do our hardest to get it and not rely on others to get it for us.”

“True, I did.” His uncle nodded. “Though of course, birthdays are an exception to that. Take the time to indulge in yourself on a whole day that is dedicated to yourself.”

“Ahh, right.” Shuichi scratched the back of his head. He would sometimes take his uncle’s training too seriously and forgets himself. It happened more times than he would like.

“Well enough of that.” His uncle interrupted Shuichi’s thoughts. He handed over a small box to his nephew. “I know I said it before, but I figure I need to say it again, happy birthday.”

Shuichi wordlessly took the box from him. Not even waiting for a second, he proceeded to open the gift-wrapped present. Inside it was a golden badge, with the insignia of the detective agency at the front. “A badge? For me?” Shuichi looked up at his uncle.

“You have been a great help to me and my cases, and you have even done your own fair share of cases all on your own. Even on some that I was sure that you would need help for. You’ve shown again and again that you really have taken everything that I have taught you and became a great detective at a young age.” His uncle gave him the faintest of smiles. “Congratulations, Shuichi.”

Shuichi was rendered speechless. The reason he worked so hard at the detective agency was so he could get his uncle’s approval. To show him that he can pull his own weight and not hold him back. And now, the proof was right in his hands.

He felt a swell of pride in his chest. “I’ll work my hardest, uncle”

“You already do, but I won’t stop you.” His uncle nodded at him. “And now.” He looked at a corner of the room behind Shuichi. “I think it’s time for your second gift. It came from your parents.”

“M-My parents?” Shuichi stuttered. He hasn’t heard from them in such a long time. Usually, they would call his uncle once a week so that they could talk to him and let him know how they are doing, how work is going, when they think that can come back, and asking him how his days has been going.

It’s been a few months since Shuichi last heard from them and he was starting to get worried for them.

“They send it over a while ago and they even told me not to give it to you until it was time for your birthday.” He walked pass Shuichi to pick up a small box from a small counter. Shuichi stared as his uncle took his time in coming back and handing over his second present of the day.

“I thought you said that that mail was for you.” Shuichi pointed out as he grabbed the held-out gift.

“Clearly, I lied.” His uncle snorted. “You need to learn how to tell the difference between the truth and a lie.”

For reason that he couldn’t explain, Shuichi felt that he should take those words to heart.

With the gift-wrapped packaged in his hand, Shuichi took no time in opening it. Pulling out a brand-new cell phone from the box. “A-A phone?”

“That’s the present.” His uncle said matter-of-factly. “You’re thirteen now so they figured that you could have your own. Also helps me so that they wouldn’t call me when I'm working.” He grumbled out the last part.

Shuichi grinned widely while staring down at her new phone, unable to contain the excitement inside him even if he wanted to. His own phone! That’s so cool! The things he could do with it. He could call, text, play video games in it and so much more! It even seems to be the newest model, so it would be able to do more than the last model.

“Your parents already have the foresight of adding their numbers to your phone.” His uncle’s voice pulled Shuichi from his reverence.

_‘They already added their numbers?’_ Shuichi thought to himself while shifting his gaze on the box that laid on the ground. _‘I did notice that the box showed signs of it being opened before.’_

His parents really had thought ahead. While he could have easily have added their numbers himself, this save him the time of setting up his phone. Not just the phone numbers but setting up the language, the time and date, and everything else. That just means more time for him to fool around with it.

_‘But first.”_ Shuichi opened the contact to make sure that the numbers were actually there. The last thing he wants was for the numbers to be lost because of some malfunction of any kind. He did overhear his classmates that phones tend to mess up and cause all kinds of problems. Looking through the list, he nodded when he confirmed that his mom and dad’s numbers were there as well as... _‘Tenko?’_

“That’s right.” His uncle sounded from behind him and it was then that Shuichi realized that he said her name aloud. “Her parents and yours made a plan to get you both a phone on each of your birthday so you two could stay in contact with each other. Honestly though, your birthday is months away from hers. I told them to give you the phone earlier and call it an early birthday gift, but they just wouldn’t listen.”

Shuichi toned him out half way through his rant. All he could do was stare at Tenko's number, if it was really her. He hasn’t seen her in two years. He can’t only imagine how much she has changed over the time.

He winced when he remembered her weird hatred for males. Did it get worse? How much trouble did she get into now that he wasn’t there to stop her?

He didn’t want to know.

“You have the day off.” His uncle stated off-handedly. “I don’t have any work that I can’t do myself, so I won’t be needing your assistance today.”

“A-Are you-“

“I’m sure.” His uncle interrupted him before he could finish the sentence. Shuichi didn’t need to be told anything else. With a quick bow in his uncle’s direction he ran to his room, his thumb pressing on the call button for Tenko's phone number before he even fully closed the door.

He had a lot of catching up to do in a day after all

** 14 years old: **

“Now, how about you hand over your purse and I won’t have to scar your pretty face.” A random generic thug sneered at the woman in front of her, brandishing a military knife in his right hand. The woman held her purse closer to her chest while pressing her back against the wall behind her.

“N-No please. A-Anything but that.” She stuttered, tears streaming down her face.

“This isn’t up for debate lady. You hang it over and you get to see another day, or I can just take it by force.” The thug looked at both ends of the long alleyway to make sure that no one was crossing by at that moment. It wouldn’t do for him at all to be discovered before his heist was finished.

“S-Someone! Help!”

“No use calling for help lady. I doubt anyone would-“

“Did I just hear a woman call for help?!”

Both the thug and the purse-wearing woman turned their heads at the same time to see a figure on one end of the alleyway, one in which the thug was pretty sure was empty not even a few seconds ago. The woman was wearing a short red skirt that reached her thighs, a white leotard with a pink ribbon at her chest. Her hair was done up in a twin braid with white ribbons and a green pinwheel with a white floral design. The most noticeable trait of hers was the mask that she was wearing.

The thug couldn’t put the name on the mask though, he knew it was of a princess called sparking- something or another.

“Who are you? Some kind of Sailor Moon reject?” The thug scoffed. If it weren’t for the mask, he would see the mysterious woman(?) glaring death at him.

“You think I'm the reject? Have you seen in a mirror? Talk about ugly.” She shot back.

The punk flushed red with anger.

“But I’m glad you asked!” the mysterious woman(?) exclaimed before the thug could say anything, probably nothing nice to her. She dragged her right feet behind her, slightly bending her knees. Her left leg in front of her, almost looking like she was about to kick someone. She turned her torso and placed her right fist on her chest while her left one was held out in front of her in a palm strike. “I am the one that lurks in the shadows until I am needed! The one that will fight for justice when there isn’t any! The one who’s friends to both woman and girls alike! I. Am. The Hero of Justice!”

Silence.

The thug stared at her like she grew a second head while the women with the purse simply gaped at her.

The silence soon grew unbearable for The Hero of Justice and dropped her arms back to her sides as a result. _‘W-Was it too cheesy? I’ve been practicing it all night! Should I have said something else? The one that defense the woman’s innocence? No, that’s even worse. Shuichi would have liked it...’_

The woman was able shook herself out of the shook first and took that chance to run to The Hero of Justice.

_‘Crap!’_ The thug cried out when he noticed the woman running. He pursued after her, stretching an arm out to grab her and he would have grabbed her too if The Hero of Justice hasn’t suddenly appeared in his way. _‘F-Fast!’_ Unfortunately for her, he still has his knife. His tighten his grip on the handle until his knuckles turned white. He aimed the sharp blade for The Hero of Justice’s stomach, only for the knife to go fly through the air.

It took the thug a second to realize that he was unarmed. The next second, he was flipped over The Hero of Justice and slammed into the floor. Hard. He soon passed out from the pain.

“W-Wow.” The purse-wearing female muttered. She didn’t think that the woman in front of her would actually be able to do anything, thinking that it was just a teenager that was trying to play hero and would run at the first sign of danger, but she was proven wrong. “You were amazing there!”

The Hero of Justice scratched the back of her head in a clear sign of embarrassment. “Aww it was nothing. Just make sure on your way home to be careful of any males. There are more scums like him around so its better safe than sorry.”

The woman nodded vigorously, not registering that The Hero of Justice seems to only specify males. With a gleeful wave, the woman left the alleyway and presumingly on her way home.

The happy mood was gone as soon as the gaze of The Hero of Justice landed on the thug on the floor. She scoffed and grabbed her phone, dialing the number for the police.

Every ring seems to make her more impatient until, finally, someone answered.

“Police force, how may we help you?”

_‘Ugh, male.’_ Tenk- The Hero of Justice shook away her distaste for the moment, though that still didn’t stop the contempt from leaking through her voice. “I just stopped a male from robbing a woman. I want you to pick him up.”

“Hero of Justice?” She heard the person on the other side of the line ask. “Are you sure you should continue being a vigilante? You do know that we can arrest you for that, right?”

“Sure, arrest the one doing your job. If you actually have done it then I wouldn’t have to do it for you!”

“Sure, sure.” The person waved her off, as if this wasn’t the first time he heard her say that to him. “Tell me where you are so I can send someone to get the crook off your hands.”

After giving the location and the direction on how to get there, The Hero of Justice hung up without so much as a ‘goodbye’ to the man in the job.

Looking down at the thug again, The Hero of Justice gave him a kick to his sides before going on her merry way home. Her bed and snacks were calling her name, plus she still had to tell Shuichi all about her day.

......

Shuichi sat in a leather chair, musing over a case file. He reread the same lines repeatedly, yet he couldn’t find any lead that he might have missed. Looking over at the photo attached to the file didn’t shed anything to light either. He was afraid that he might have hit a wall on this case.

But still, he wouldn’t give up.

“Still working on that case, Shuichi?” He sighed. He didn’t lift his gaze from the papers, there was no need to do that. His uncle was going to tell him the same thing that he always has been the past few days.

“Why don’t you just drop it, Shuichi? There's nothing else we can do.” His uncle informed.

“No.” Shuichi shook his head. “I know there’s something there. I’ll find it, I just have to look harder.”

“You’re letting your feelings get in the way, Shuichi.”

“There’s a dead person.” Shuichi tore his eyes from the papers to glare at his uncle. “I can’t just let the killer get away with no repercussions. We’re detectives after all!”

“That’s right.” His uncle readily agreed, his face the picture of calm. Not even his voice wavered. “We aren’t miracle workers. We can’t just make a clue or evidence appear out of thin air. Just detectives. We run by logic, not by feeling. We think with facts, not with our heart. It seems that you still have a way to go in that regards, Shuichi.”

“No.” Shuichi shook his head again. “I agree that we need logic. But to believe only in facts is idiotic. There has to be exceptions to that rule. _This_ has to be the exception.”

His uncle sighed. He didn’t know what to say to make his nephew listen to reasons. While it was... Unfortunate that the person died. Shuichi hardly knew him, there was utterly no reason for him to get so worked up over it. “Why are you so upset, Shuichi?” His uncle asked after a long pause of those two just staring at each other. “I feel that there's more to it than just a dead person. Are you upset because this could potentially be your first case that you’ve failed in years?”

“It’s nothing like that!” Shuichi stood up, his height only reaching up to his uncle’s shoulder. “Yes, I'm upset. I'm upset at how easily you’ve given up in this.”

“Excuse me?” His uncle quirked an eyebrow.

“We looked at everything that there is to know and that there little to no clues now. But that doesn’t excuse the fact that we can just end it right then and there just because the evidence that we have doesn’t lead anywhere.” Shuichi rambled on. His uncle didn’t look the less bit perturbed.

“Something, we must know when to hang up the gloves. If there's nothing we can then there's nothing we can do. It’s time to move on and hope that the police can find the culprit where we can't.”

Shuichi lowered his eyes, silent. Staring at the files still on his hands, at the photo that showed the lifeless corpse of the person. Thinking of his family, friends, anyone that might be grieving his death at this very moment.

Shuichi clenched his hands into fist.

“I can't do that...” Shuichi muttered at last, raising his head and looked at his uncle straight in the eyes. His expression conveying his determination and conviction. “I can't, I won't sit back and let things play out when there's even a sliver of a chance that I can do something to make a difference. You can go ahead and sit at your office and feel sorry for yourself over a failed case. But I won't back down until I see this through to the very end.”

It was his uncle’s turn to stay quiet and stare at Shuichi for a long period of time. But even when his uncle was staring at him with rather unnerving eyes, he didn’t waver, his eyes firmly looked on his uncle’s. More time passed before his uncle sighs, the first one to finally move.

“How stubborn can you be? You must be in the rebellious stage. If this is how its like to have kids, then I'm glad I don’t have any.” He turned around to walk up the stairs to his room. “Do what you want.” Were his last words when he turned the corner. Even then, Shuichi didn’t move a muscle until his uncle’s footsteps were gone.

“That could have gone better.” Shuichi muttered to himself. He’ll apologize to his uncle later. He has work to do. Grabbing his coat and his badge, he made his way to the door. His going to go to the crime scene and look around it one more time. He knows there's something there that he might have missed.

Later that day, the murderer was capture.

** 15 years old: **

Hope’s Peak Academy.

A government paid high school that practically guaranteed success if you graduated from it.

Though it was a high school, you couldn’t just apply to it and hope to get in. No, there were some requirements for a student to even have the hopes of getting in. First: you have to be the best of the best _of the best_ in your field. The field could include being an inventor, a sports player, a nurse, or even something as insane as a yakuza. Second: You have to already be in high school. Third: You have to be scouted by them. That would mean that you have to do something spectacular enough for them to look your way.

_‘And then there's me.’_ Shuichi chuckled to himself, no humor in his tone. _‘Not even in high school yet and they still guaranteed a spot for me next year.’_ Shuichi shook his head before looking up at the school once more.

It was huge. Incredibly huge. So much so that if the principal didn’t give him a chance to look around it before starting class then he would think that he would have gotten lost on the first day of class. And the second. And third. And fourth.

It would have taken a while for him to get used to where everything is.

_‘Still though.’_ Shuichi’s gaze turned to the other students that were milling around the campus, talking, laughing, and generally having a good time. They looked so colorful and he couldn’t even begin to guess what talent they must have to be able to get in this prestigious school.

_‘And I'm going to be one of them next year.’_ Sure, Shuichi has his insecurity about the place. Does he really deserve to be here? Will he contribute to the school? Things like that. But at the moment, the excitement that he might be entering a new chapter in his life was too much for him _not_ to be excite.

_‘But that’s not all.’_ Shuichi took out his phone, staring at a message from Tenko.

‘Meet me at the cafeteria!’

When Shuichi get the letter of a chance for him to not only explore Hope’s Peak Academy, but to also attend it in the future, he couldn’t keep it to himself and contacted Tenko as soon as he could.

So, imagine his surprise when she told him that she got the same letter from them.

As he got closer and closer to the day where he would be able to visit Hope’s Peak, the less he was able to sleep.

He’ll finally be able to meet Tenko! After such a long time! Being distracted with his thoughts, he never noticed someone standing behind him the whole time.

“Hey there!” Shuichi jumped, caught completely by surprise before he whirled to face the person that almost gave him a heart attack. Standing in front of him was blonde-haired girl with musical notes as clips on them. She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a pink ribbed hem sweater with the insignia of her school adorned on it and an orange tie. Dark purple skirt with musical notes on them and a white backpack. What surprise Shuichi the most about her looks was the ahoge bobbing atop of her head.

Just like him!

If it wasn’t covered by his cap that is.

“Um...” Shuichi mumbled. Even after all these years, he still wasn’t used to talking to the opposite gender. “Are you talking to me?”

“Of course!” The girl put her hands on her waist with a grin. “Who else would I be talking to?”

Shuichi looked around him. To the many, many other more interesting characters before turning his gaze back to the girl in front of him.

She huffs. “Well I’m talking to you. So, there’s that.”

“Ah, alright then.”

The girl’s face turned cheery as she pointed her thumb to her chest. “The name’s Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Pianist. Nice to meet you.”

A pianist huh? How about that. “Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Detective. Likewise.” For some reason, Kaede’s eyes started to sparkle.

“Oh, a detective? That’s so cool! Are you one of the ones that turns serious when a case comes along and smoke pipe with a hat? I mean you already have the hat and everything, and you look mysterious while wearing all black.” Shuichi sweat drop as Kaede went on and on about detectives.

_‘How much movie did you watched?’_ He shook his head. “Actually, I'm not really much of a detective. I'm still in training after all.”

“Oh?” Kaede finally stopped her rambling once she registered his words. “Well you still got a whole year so maybe you’ll be a full fledge detective before you know.”

_‘I highly doubt it.’_ Was what Shuichi wanted to say but something told him that it would have caused an argument that he wouldn’t want so decided to stay quiet. On more pressing matters. “Do you know where the lunch room is in this school?”

“No.” Kaede said after a few seconds of thinking. “I think they should give us a map when we get inside.”

Shuichi nodded, that sounded plausible enough. After all, they were the ones that invite the students to look around the school. It wouldn’t make any sense if they didn’t at least give them something for them to navigate around the school.

“That makes sense. Well thank you very much.” Shuichi walked to the entrance.

“Hey, w-wait a minute!” Kaede called out, causing Shuichi to stop to turn back to her. “I'm coming with you!”

“Oh, um. Sure.” No reason to refuse her that. Shuichi waited for her to catch up to him and walked to the entrance of the academy together.

......

_‘Oh my God, she’s so cute!’_ Tenko gushes as she stared at the redhead sleeping on one of the lunch tables. She was mumbling something under her breath with drool leaking from the corner of her mouth. Tenko has come to the cafeteria more sooner than she initially planned to but doesn’t regret it as soon as her eyes landed on the sleeping beauty. Of course, as soon as she found her sleeping peacefully, Tenko made it her mission to make sure that she wouldn’t be disturbed, and luckily for her, there were little to no males in the cafeteria, so she was safe from any disturbance.

For not at least.

_‘It’s only a matter of time though.’_ Tenko thought bitterly. Those awful boys could come and attack at any moment, even when they seem like they wouldn’t hurt a fly. They are dangerous, plain and simple.

Just then, the door to the cafeteria opened to let two people in, a boy and a girl to be more precise.

The girl had dark skin with silver hair in two wavy ponytails. Wearing a white, frilly bikini top, a blue skirt with white frills. On her skirt she has a pink utility belt which holds paintbrushes and carving tools. A yellow smock which reaches below her knees with sleeves that are loose and wide with her school insignia on the shoulder. There are three silver bead piercings surrounding her belly button, a white beaded bracelet on her left wrist, as well as one on her right ankle, and a white pearled necklace with a seashell in the middle.

The male has light green hair with two small ahoges. His wearing a dark blue striped sweater with a big dark symbol resembling his high school and gray pants. He has... a lot more accessories and piercings than the girl next to him. A necklace with a crystal accessory on it, a silver bracelet on his right wrist and a different, larger bracelet on the left, multiple silver rings on his fingers. His right ear has six piercings, while his left ear only has one bead earring. Finally, he has one piercing on his right eyebrow.

They just came in and already they were a colorful cast.

The two seemed to be on their own little world as they weren’t paying attention to their surroundings.

“You should totally visit my island. We’ll show you a great time when you do. We’ll teach you all about Atua, his tales and his customs.” The silver-haired cheerfully said.

The green-haired male chuckled at his friend energetic nature. “Sounds like fun, maybe I’ll make some time to visit your island if what you say is true.”

The girl nodded rapidly. “Of course, of course. There’s no reason for me to tell any lies to a potential visitor. But let me warn you: once you visit, you’ll never want to leave. Nyahaha!”

That sounds ominous. The male doesn’t seem to think so as he just laughed it off. The girl said it in such a carefree, joyous attitude that most people wouldn’t pay attention to such words.

Who knows? Maybe Tenko is over thinking it.

And now they were coming her way.

They must have noticed that she’s been staring at them.

“My, my you sure were staring hard, weren’t you?” The silver head girl said what she already confirmed.

“Ah sorry, you were being pretty loud.” Tenko replied, pointily making sure that she was apologizing to the girl and not to the male next to the silver-haired. If he found it offensive, he didn’t show it, he kept the same easy smile he had since he came through the door.

 “Sorry about that, I hope I didn’t disturbed your friend there.” The green-haired male gestured to the slumbering redhead.

“She’s not my friend (yet). Are you two here to get something to eat?” Tenko asked. The girl perked up.

“Ah yes! I almost forgot! Working on art makes me hungry!” She skipped over to the kitchen before Tenko could say anything to her. The man chuckling next to her made her realize that’s she’s now alone with an awful boy. If you didn’t count the girl sleeping on the table.

“Great...” Tenko mumbles to her. Apparently not quiet enough as the male turned his head towards her.

“Ahh sorry. I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name is Rantaro Amami, Ultimate Adventurer.” Said the now named Rantaro.

“And I.” The silver-haired girl exclaimed when she came back, a tray full of food in her hands. The redhead stirred slightly, causing Tenko to glare at the loud girl. “Am Angie Yonaga, Ultimate Artist.”

“Tenko Chabashira, Ultimate Aikido Master.” Tenko said in return. It wouldn’t be right if she didn’t give them her name in return.

“Tenko.” Rantaro tested her name. “Nice to meet you.”

“I really can't say it’s the same for me.”

Rantaro laughed. “I think I'm going to get my own food. I’ll be right back.”

And now it was just her and Angie. While a girl was better than that awful boy, she was still loud and could potentially wake up the sleeping angel next to her!

She didn’t need to worry about that because Angie was too busy eating her food to really pay any mind to Tenko or anyone else for that matter. Rantaro soon came back with his own tray of food and sat down next to Angie and tried to start up conversation.

It mostly worked with Angie but Tenko did her best to ignore him unless Angie herself was the one directly talking to her.

“Hmm...” The sleeping girl next to Tenko groaned before she lifted her head, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She had chin-length red hair, a witch hat on top of it with a red strip around the middle of it. She wears a black blazer with grey accents, with a grey blouse underneath a brown sweater vest. On the pocket of her blazer was the insignia of her school. As well as brown medieval boots with white ribbons tied around her ankles, dark brown tights, and a pleated bubble red skirt. “It is morning already?”

“Morning has passed a while ago.” Rantaro commented with an amused look. “You’ve been sleeping for a while, haven’t you?”

“Don’t you know that ladies need their beauty sleep?” Tenko stepped in, not liking the tone of his voice at all. Even if it did sound non-threatening. Rantaro raised his hand in surrender.

“Right, right. I'm sorry.” He chuckled good-naturedly. “Did you sleep well at least?”

The redhead nodded, still looking like she might fall to sleep any second even though she just woke up from one. “I kept hearing noises, so I had to wake up earlier.”

“I knew that was your fault!” Tenko dramatically pointed at Rantaro. “You were the one that was making the most noise!”

“Actually, that was you.”

“E-Eh?!” Tenko turned shocked eyes to the redhead. Rantaro snorted, trying to hold in his laughter while Angie looked on the spectacle. “W-Why me?”

“I remember hearing a girl’s voice talking loudly.”

“C-Couldn’t it have been her?” Tenko pointed at Angie, who looked confused.

“Huh?” Angie pressed her both of her cheeks with her palm. “I was too busy eating to really contribute much to the conversation. It was mostly you and Rantaro talking.”

“Stop lying!”

“So, what’s your name?” Rantaro asked the redhead, hoping to stop an argument that he knows was going to come.

“Himiko Yumeno, Ultimate Mage. Though the school officially gave me the title of Ultimate Magi-“

“Wow, a mage? That’s so cool!” Tenko gushes.

“Nyeh?”

“You must know all kinds of spells if this school accepted you!”

Himiko sat there for a few seconds staring at Tenko before she nodded. “I know a good amount of it, but I still have much room to improve. At least that’s what my Master told me.”

Tenko nodded vigorously, clearly excited to be talking to a real magician. She reminded Rantaro of one of his many, many sisters.

“I think I'm going to head off. There's still much of the school that I want to explore after all.” Rantaro got up from his seat to put away his tray.

“Oh, oh. I’ll come with you!” Angie called out as she quickly threw put away her tray and ran up to catch up with Rantaro. Tenko couldn’t care less where they were going, at least they wouldn’t be a bother anymore.

As Rantaro opened the door to the cafeteria, he almost bumped into someone. “Ah, I'm sorry. I wasn’t looking were I was going.”

“No, no.” A young dark-haired male with a cap shook his head. “I wasn’t watching either so its kind of my fault there too.”

He stepped aside to let Rantaro leave, Angie skipping after him. Once they were gone, he walked in, followed by a blonde-haired girl in a pink sweater.

“So, this is the cafeteria?” The male, Shuichi, asked as he looked around. It wasn’t really that hard to know whether it is or isn’t. What, with the tables, and the kitchen on the side.

“Looks like we aren’t the only ones here.” The blonde girl, Kaede, pointed out. Literally pointed as she was pointing at the redhead in black with the hat and the black-haired girl in blue with the pinwheel hairclip.

As soon as his eyes landed on the one with the hairclip, his eyes lighted up. There was only one person that have that as well as the usually twin braids who was waiting at the cafeteria that he recognized anywhere.

“Tenko!”

Tenko perked up at the sound of her name, grimacing when she realized that it was a male that called out to her. Why her? Facing away from Himiko, who was in the middle of telling her one of her performance, she faced her assailant to see a boy in a black running to her while waving his hand. She swears that was something similar about him but with the hat in the way of his face, it was hard to tell. She didn’t have time to think much on it, he was going to attack her!

Shuichi was only a few feet away from her, his arms stretched out to give her the mother of all embrace. Its been so long since he last seen her. He didn’t miss the twitch that she gave when he yelled out the name. She recognized it! She knows the name! It has to be her! As he got closer to her, she grabbed his arm. The next thing he knows, he was flipped over her.

_‘Huh?’_

His back impacted the floor hard, knocking the breath out of him, his hat flying to the other side of the room.

“SHUICHI!” Kaede cried out.

Tenko stilled. Did she hear right? While standing over the down awful boy, she took a closer look at him. Now with his hat gone, she noticed his pale complexity, the long feminine eyelashes that she recognized, the gray eyes, and the cowlick on top of his hair.

She flipped Shuichi.

She flipped and _hurt_ Shuichi.

“SHUICHI!” It was her turn to cry out. Shuichi only groaned as she sat up from the ground, wincing as his back protested from the movement.

“It is just me, or have you gotten stronger since the last time I saw you?” He chuckled weakly, clearly in pain.

“Shuichi...” Tenko repeated, much softer this time. With clear hesitation, she drops down to her knees next to him. “It is... Really you?”

Shuichi could see the reason she would hesitate. It has been years since they have last seen each other. Of course, the other was bound to change their personality in any way throughout the year. Or maybe there was something more to it. Maybe he was thinking too much into it.

“Yeah, it’s really me. Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective. Nice to see you again, Tenko.” The earnest smile that he sends her way, trying hard to mask the pain that he might be was too much for Tenko.

Tears streak down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, saying ‘I'm sorry’ over and over again. Shuichi chuckled as he tried to hug her back.

“Even after this long, you still don’t know how to control your emotions. There's no need to cry, Tenko.”

“You’re crying too thought, Shuichi.” His eyes were completely dry.

“I don’t know what you-“

“You’re crying too!”

_‘Of course.’_ Shuichi though amusingly. “Sure. I'm really happy to see you again, Tenko.”

“Of course, you are. If you weren’t then I would have had to flip you again until you were.”

“How would that work?”

“Trust me!” Tenko broke the embrace, a grin plastered on her face even though her cheeks were still wet from her tears. “I know what I'm talking about!”

There was her smile, the same smile that he recognized from anywhere. The same confident smile that practically described Tenko.

“Oh yeah.” Shuichi mumbled sarcastically, though there was a playful smirk. “I'm sure you do.”

“I totally do!” Tenko fired back heatedly. “Neo-Aikido is what can change people!”

“Neo- what now?”

“Ahh!” Tenko exclaimed, as if she was physically hit. She quickly shook it off when she realized that this was Shuichi that she was talking to. She never really told him what she was learning in the temple, completely forgetting to tell him. “It’s a martial art that me and my Master developed over the years! I guess Hope’s Peak must have noticed my prowess and gave me the title of Ultimate Aikido Master!”

But she didn’t stop there! Tenko then proceeded to tell Shuichi of how she learned it, the steps she needed to take to master it, the training, and everything in between.

While she was telling Shuichi her story, Kaede stood to the side, dumbfounded. She couldn’t have seen this coming even if she had future sight. She turned to the redhead on the table who was also watching the spectacle.

“Nyeh... What a pain.” Himiko mumbled while laying her head on the table. There was something about that that was amusing to Kaede. Walking over to the mage, she sat down next to her.

“I'm guessing you know this Tenko girl?” Kaede asked, her gaze shifting to the duo that was still on the floor. Tenko was telling another story to Shuichi. From the sound of it, it involved a pair of nun-chucks and how they got confiscated from her.

“I only met her a few minutes ago.” Himiko shook her head. “I'm guessing you know Shuichi?”

“Just met him today.” Kaede replied back, her eyes never leaving the two. “But from the looks of it, those two knew each other for a long time.”

“Seems like it.” Himiko yawned, her eyes drooping. “Nyeh... I'm getting tired. Wake me when their done.”

“Himiko!”

“Or don’t.” Himiko mumbled when Tenko called her name. Tenko was dragging Shuichi to the sleepy mage.

“Shuichi. This is Himiko. I just met her an hour ago. Himiko, Shuichi! His been my friend for as long as I can remember!” Tenko clung to Shuichi's hand as she introduced the two. She turned to Shuichi with a sparkle in her eyes. “Isn’t she just the cutest Shuichi?!”

“I-I'm sorry?” Shuichi's face turned pink at the unexpected question.

“Isn’t. She. The. Cutest?” Tenko stressed out. Kaede giggled behind her hand from the sheer look of turmoil in Shuichi's eyes.

“Um... Yeah she is.” Shuichi coughed into her fist. “Since we are introducing people. Tenko, this is Kaede. I met her when I got here.”

Tenko gaze settled for to Kaede, looking at her up and down... Then promptly frowned.

_‘H-Huh?’_ Kaede couldn’t help but sweat drop. Did she do something wrong? She saw how fast she flipped Shuichi, she didn’t want Tenko to do the same to her.

“Is she _only_ your friend, Shuichi?” Tenko's voice stopped the pianist’s train of thoughts.

“Um... Yeah, I just met her today.” Shuichi said slowly, not knowing where the questions were coming from. Tenko stared at Kaede for a few seconds longer before she nodded.

“I’ll accept her. For now.”

For now?!

Shuichi laughed like it was some kind of joke though Kaede had a feeling that it wasn’t and that she was being completely serious.

“Are you hungry?” Shuichi asked as he walked to the kitchen, Tenko closely behind him.

“I haven’t eaten since I've gotten here, so sure.” Tenko nodded.

“Try not to eat everything.” Shuichi scratched the back of his head. He didn’t know why, but it felt like he was missing something.

“A-Are you calling me fat?!” Tenko looked down at her exposed midriff, looking for any pudginess that might show.

“You'll probably burn the calories with your training regiment before it can even affect you.” Shuichi off-handedly commented.

“Y-You can't just say that to a girl!”

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll give you half of my food as an apology.”

“You’re doing that on purpose!”

“Am not.”

“Are too!”

“Am not.”

“Are too!”

“Are they really doing that?” Kaede sweat dropped as they continued to go back and forth.

Himiko didn’t answered. She fell asleep.

Shuichi’s cap continued to lay on the ground. Forgotten.

** 16 years old: **

A loud grunt escapes Tenko's lungs when she collapsed heavily on the floor mat in her own Ultimate Lab.

“A-Are you ok, Tenko?” Shuichi called out, running over to her from his other side of the mat to help her up. Tenko gave him a reassuring smile while taking his offered hand.

“I'm made from tougher things, Shuichi. But look at you, a few courses in training and you're already my equal.” Tenko proclaimed, causing Shuichi to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

“It’s only because I have you as a teacher, Tenko. I wouldn’t have been able to get this far without you.” Shuichi says in embarrassment, nothing but honesty in his tone.

Tenko had begun training Shuichi in the way of aikido a few months after classes started for two reasons: It would give him a way to defend himself, not that he would even use it at all against anyone. The other reason being that it gives Tenko an excuse to spend as much time with him.

Tenko has underestimated how popular Shuichi would become with their classmates. Tenko didn’t know what happened. She looked away from him for one moment only to find Shuichi has made friends with practically everyone, all wanting to spend time with the detective.

Normally, Tenko wouldn’t mind too much. Shuichi would have his own friends and she would have hers.

Except for the fact that they haven’t seen each other for years.

Sure, they have their cellphones to text and call each other now. But she wanted to talk to him face to face. She also knows it wasn’t fair to the other classmates, but sacrifices had to be made.

So, then she came up with the ingenious plan of this training exercise for her friend, Shuichi.

“Give some credit where its due. You’ve been making some impressive improvement since the first time we started. Really shows how far you’ve come.” Shuichi could feel how proud she was and that it only served to make him blush.

“So, what are you waiting for?” Tenko trailed off, causing Shuichi to look confused at her. The same look that she was giving him.

“I’m sorry?” Shuichi asked.

“Why aren’t you doing anything yet?” Tenko inquired.

“Huh?”

“You won fair and square, Shuichi. So why aren’t you doing anything yet?” Tenko repeated herself.

“Ah… Well.” Shuichi falters. That’s right, he almost forgot in the heat of the sparring match. The person that wins could do anything they want to the person that loses. He would have easily said no, in fact he did. But Tenko was so insistent on it for some reason that he gave in to her wishes more sooner than he would have liked.

And now apparently, he won. Somehow!

“T-Tenko, I couldn’t possibly do anything to you.” Shuichi tries to reason. He got his hopes up when Tenko smiles brightly.

“Of course, I know you wouldn’t be able to. This just shows the reason you're better than those awful boys. Do you have any idea how many would jump at the chance to do anything they want to a girl? Disgusting.” Tenko glared at nothing for a moment but soon plastered on a smile again. “But you're different. I know I can always put my trust in you Shuichi.”

“But Tenko.” Shuichi stressed out. “You're asking me to do whatever I want.”

“Yes.” Tenko confirmed.

“To you.”

“Yes, my body is ready for you!” Tenko exclaimed, her smile never leaving.

Shuichi needed to look at the entrance to make sure that no one walked in at that exact moment. Those stuff usually happens in anime and manga and he didn’t need that to happen to him in real life.

“Okay, well… If I can do anything to you, that also means that I can do nothing to you right?” Shuichi sounded desperate at that point. Its not like he was lying. If Tenko means anything then that means _anything._

The fact that Tenko grew silent means that he was right on the money.

“Wha-“ Tenko gasped, her mind reeling. Of course, Shuichi would be able to come with something like that. What’s worse, Tenko can’t think of a good counter for that statement. Anything that she could have said just sounded dumb even to her.

“Tenko, I really enjoyed the spar I had with you, but how about we just forget the bet ok?” Shuichi says gently, seeing the clear turmoil in her eyes. Shuichi reached out his hand to Tenko, but she stepped back at the last second. “Tenko?”

“Shuichi… You're my friend and I have a lot of respect for you, but there are times that you can be a really insensitive awful boy.” Tenko muttered.

“T-Tenko?” This was the first time that Tenko lumped Shuichi with the whole male population. It was quite shocking to say the least.

“Of course we didn’t have to do it this way. It could have just been a friendly spar between friends. But you forced my hand.” Tenko went on to explain.

“Forced your hand? Tenko, what are you talking about? What does this have to do with our bet?” Shuichi asked, more confused than ever.

“D-Do I have to spell it out to you?” Tenko's cheeks reddened. This was turning into a bad idea rather fast. Maybe she shouldn’t have let Shuichi win after all.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to figure it out unless you tell me.” Shuichi says slowly, raising an eyebrow.

That only served to make Tenko's face even more red than before. Now she _really_ thinks that this was a bad idea. She could easily just not tell him anything, but she already made such a big deal about it, and if she didn’t… T-T-Tell him now, then that would just make her a coward.

“It’s because I... I... Like you Shuichi.” Tenko whispers, pressing her fingers together. Shuichi opened his mouth to say something but wasn’t able to when Tenko launched her to him, her hands grasping tightly to his back. If nothing else, so she could hide her face away from him.

“I like you Shuichi. I... Love you, Shuichi. Not as friends, but more. I had been since we were little, and it only grew over the years, even when we were separated.” Tenko mumbles against his chest, she could easily feel his heartbeat getting faster with each word that she mutters.

“You felt that way? For so long?”

Tenko nodded mutely.

“But what makes you so sure that we would have seen each other again. For all you know, we might have never-“

“Don’t give me that.” Tenko interrupted, finally raising her head to look at Shuichi in the eyes. “You and I both knew we were going to see each again. You even said it in your letter for my birthday. It was only a matter of when.”

Shuichi couldn’t argue with that, but the thought that the girl in front of him had these romantic feelings for him was baffling to him. He honestly didn’t see anything in himself, but she must have if she grew to love him.

The question is: did he like her back?

Thinking back to their times together as kids. He was able to pinpoint the time where she might have fallen for him. He, however, always acted the same way towards her, and he can’t remember feeling anything different towards her, but he was a little kid then, just barely starting puberty.

Being a teenager now, looking down at the girl that just confessed to him. At her pink cheeks, the earnest look in her eyes, her cute features, her winning personality, her confidence, her strength, her _everything._

She really has grown to be quite beautiful.

“Tenko-“

“You don’t have to say anything.” Tenko cuts in. “I know that this a lot to think about and I'm sorry that I put you in this situation in the first place, but I wanted to tell you now before I would chicken out. And in my defense, it was kind of your fault.” Tenko huffs. “I tried many times to get your attention, but you never once looked my way at all.”

Shuichi winced. He does remember times when Tenko would try to get his attention. Acting more coy around him, showing off her prowess in a clear sign of trying to impress him, and even taking him to go shopping and trying out different clothing for him.

For a detective he was kind of slow on the uptake.

_‘In m defense, I never had any experience with romance.’_ Shuichi thoughts to himself before shaking his head.

There are more pressing matters at hand.

“I’m sorry, Tenko. I should have known sooner. I didn’t mean to make you feel so... Unwanted.” Shuichi earnestly said.

“You don’t have to apologize.” Tenko smiled sweetly, though it looked strained to him. “I was just being too hopeful is all. At least I was finally able to tell you instead of being a coward about it.

Her arms grew slack behind him and Shuichi knew that he had to do something quick before she left. Without thinking, he wound his own arms around her, keeping her in place.

“S-Shuichi?” Now it was her turn to stammer in surprise. Shuichi also seems shocked by his action but at the very least it had the added affect of momentarily stopping Tenko. She could easily break free of the hold, so he has to make this quick.

“Now that you said your piece, how about you stay and listen to mine?” Shuichi asked, sounding as confident as possible when in the inside, he was a nervous wreck. He didn’t even know what to say to her, but he has to say something, anything.

“I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry for what I must have made you go through. It must have not been easy for you.”

“Shuichi, I said that you don’t have to-“

“Please let me finish.” Shuichi says before she could continue. “I'm... Honored to have someone like you to have this feelings for me. You have no idea how much it means to me.”

Shuichi stops then, gathering his thoughts. This was more difficult than he originally thought. How Tenko was able to do that on a spur of the moment made him respect her even more.

“I don’t want you to think that I don’t care about you. Cause I do. A lot. I’ve treasured every moment that I’ve been with you. I’ve thought about you every day that I've been in my uncle’s detective agency. I honestly couldn’t get you out of my head for the longest time.” Shuichi scratched his cheek nervously. He took another gulp of air before continuing. “I can’t say that I have the same amount of affection for you, but I like to think that I'm close to it. Maybe... I can learn to love you as much as you do for me.”

“Shuichi.” Was all Tenko could really say. She was sure that he could feel her beating heart the same way that she could feel his but at the moment, she didn’t care.

“Tenko?”

She faintly heard him call her name, but she couldn’t be so sure. Her eyes turned hooded. The only thing she could see is Shuichi. Her friend. The person she fell in love with. The person who could potentially love her back.

Without noticing, she leaned closer.

Shuichi did, in fact. noticed and started panicking.

“W-Wait Tenko! Isn’t this going a little too fast? Maybe we should-“

His thoughts screeched to a halt when a pair of soft lips meet his own.

He already knew that Tenko would make the first move the moment she confessed. It was just who she was after all. But for her to make this the first move before they even go out on their first date wasn’t something that Shuichi have heard about before.

Not that he was complaining that is.

With clear hesitation and nervousness, Shuichi kissed her back. He blushed when she gave a hum of approval.

Their kiss only lasted for a few seconds before they broke apart, something that Tenko wasn’t happy about but also knew that she shouldn’t take it too far. Not unless she wants to scare him off.

“Ah, sorry about that Shuichi. I guess I wasn’t really thinking straight there.” Tenko turned her face away from Shuichi in the hopes that he wouldn’t be able to look at her embarrassment.

“It’s ok. I didn’t hate it. It was actually... Nice, gentle, and soft to the touch.” Shuichi replied though his face was still beet red. He could still feel her lips linger on his own.

“O-Oh. Good I'm glad that I didn’t butchered our first kiss.” Tenko smiled, a relieved one. Something that Shuichi returned wholeheartedly. “So, I guess this means we’re dating then?”

“Ah, well... With what you did, I would have to be a jerk to turn you away now.” Shuichi scratched the back of his head.

“Then I guess it’s a good thing you liked it?”

“Maybe. But that doesn’t mean that it was the smartest move you’ve done.” Tenko huffed, pulling away from their long embrace.

“Well then, I guess no more kisses for you!”

“But.” Shuichi smile. “I love those chocolates.”

“You know what I meant!” Tenko yelled, the magical moment gone. This only worked in getting Shuichi to laugh.

“Ok, ok I understand. No need to be so angry at me.” Shuichi raised his arms in surrender. After Tenko visible calmed down, Shuichi took hold of her hand, elated when she didn’t pull away. He stared at her green eyes. “Tenko?”

Tenko hummed for him to continue.

“Um... Will you be my girlfriend?” Shuichi tried hard not to avert his eyes.

“Do you even need to ask?” Was Tenko immediate answer not even a second later. Shuichi, of course, knew what the answer was going to be and only asked because he believed it was customary to ask the girl out. That doesn’t mean that he wasn’t surprised by the speed in which she responded. “As long as you're willing to be my boyfriend, that is.”

There was only one answer that Shuichi wanted to say.

“With all my heart.”

And with that. Their future was sealed.

** 27 years old: **

A middle-aged woman opened the door to an office room, in her hands a smoking cup of coffee. She sighed once her eyes landed on a man sleeping on his desk. Again.

“Honestly, what am I going to do with you?” she moaned out loud, not even trying to be quiet. When the man didn’t stir, she huffed. “Wake up already! We don’t have all day you know? You still got work to do!”

That done it. With a surprised yelp, the black-haired male woke from his slumber. Rubbing his eyes, he gave her a tired smile.

“Hey Tenko, what’s for breakfast?” He was still clearly tired as he released a yawn.

“Try lunch, since you slept through the whole damn morning!” she stomped her feet in a way that made the man think that she was still a teenager.

An overactive teenager.

The man chuckled at her immature act. “I got it, I got it. I’ll sleep earlier next time.”

“That’s what you said last time yet you're still here!” She retorted. That only made the man laugh harder. He gotten used to Tenko’s outburst and theatrics over the years and by now found them amusing. Not saying that he doesn’t know when to take her seriously.

“Ok, ok. This time I'm serious. I’ll go to bed with you.”

“How about you go now? You didn’t even go to sleep at all did you?” Her face now showing a look of concern for the person in front of her. He winced, only slightly, but it was enough for her to get her answer.

“Shuichi.” Tenko muttered softly as she put the coffee down on the desk. She dragged him up by his hands, to which he didn’t resist, and lead him to their shared bedroom in their medium sized house. “You don’t have to work yourself to the bone for me, Shuichi. My dojo is bringing in its fair share of currency, so you don’t have to tackle every case that we get.”

“I know, but...” Shuichi trailed off with a sigh, scratching his hair. He noticed that it was starting to grow long, almost reaching his shoulders. Maybe he should get a haircut soon... When he has the time to that is.

His thoughts were interrupted when he was literally pushed to the bed. “T-Tenko! What the heck?”

“Sleep. Now.” The tone of her voice said that this was not negotiable. Shuichi had to at least try.

“At least let me finish what I was working on.” Shuichi pleaded.

“You were sleeping when I came in. So, no.”

“Not even for five more minutes?”

“No.”

“But-“

“Shuichi, who wears the pants in this relationship?”

Shuichi grimaced. “Wouldn’t that be-“

“Me of course! So that means I get to make the choices! And I choose for you to go get some sleep!” There was no use arguing with her over this. They had their fair share of arguments over the years that they had been together, and it was only when Tenko really wanted something to go her way that she would be adamant about it. This was one of those times.

“Fine.” Shuichi relented in a defeated tone. “But only if you stay here with me.”

“I have stuff to do, Shuichi.”

“So did I.”

“Well tough.”

“So, you're not even going to spend time with your husband? Weren’t you literally just complaining that we don’t sleep together?”

“I...” Tenko paused. He did have a point. Not to say that they never have time for each other, but they are rarely in the same bed for the past few weeks. Plus, she did just pull him away from his work. It wouldn’t hurt to stay with him a little longer. “Alright, I think I’ll take you up on your offer.”

Shuichi smiled impossibly wide. “Thanks, Tenko.”

“It’s sad when you have to thank your own wife for sleeping in the same bed as you.” Tenko sighed yet there was an upward twitch of her lips.

“I don’t know. I'm not sure you would want an ‘awful boy’ to not give his gratitude to s woman.” Tenko blushes out of embarrassment.

“W-Would you drop that? I was young and stupid! Plus, those boys were pretty mean so of course I would think that all of them were the same!” She heatedly stated.

“You kept calling them that until you were 21.” Shuichi pointed out.

“And?”

“Ah, nothing.” Shuichi yawned. While teasing Tenko was one of his favorite pass time, he was simply too tired to really enjoy it this time. “Come on, join me.”

Shuichi pulled back the covers and crawled under them, making space for Tenko to follow after him. After they were both comfortable in their respected side of the bed, Shuichi wrapped his arms around Tenko's waist and pulled her flush against his chest, nuzzling the back of her neck.

Tenko could still remember the first time they shared a bed. They were both a blushing and stuttering mess. Every touch over the night would make them flinch as if they’ve done some horrendous misjustice. And don’t even get her started on the amount of times Shuichi apologize every time a certain part of him touched her.

That doesn’t come into account when they had first worked up the courage to do the deed.

Still though, there was always something about having the man she loved dearly pressing himself against her and having his hot breath tickling her ears that always made her shiver.

“Goodnight, Tenko.”

“Its not even night, doofus.”

“I love you.”

“...I love you too.”

Shuichi's gentle snored lulled her to her own slumber. She hopes she can have this moment for many more years in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a ride that was. And surprised! Shuichi and Tenko got married at the end! Who would have saw that coming? Hahaha ha... Ha...
> 
> Really though, the positive comments that I got last chapter really motivated to make more and I really felt like I let you all down by taking so long so I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last and if not, please tell me where I can fix my mistake.
> 
> This won't be the last Tenko/Shuichi fanfiction that I'm gonna do. I still got ideas just waiting to be written! Until then!
> 
> Bye bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Glad to see that you stuck out till the end. The next chapter should hopefully be in a week or two. See ya then.


End file.
